Namesake
by SpitfireUSN
Summary: Okay, so RedDawnShadow and I are writing a collab (you can find this on her profile too) Basically, we thought it was messed up that Ghost wasn't in CoD: Ghosts, so we changed it. So, the proper summery is inside, you'll have to read to find out more. (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all, SpitfireUSN here with RedDawnShadow for a collab work! We had this idea while we were chatting and decided to make it happen, you'll know I'm talking when it's in bold and italics, I'll leave Red to tell you how you know it's her. Just to let you know, I haven't played the game yet… Anyway, I'm the one that likes to put the synopsis in the story itself so I'll go ahead and do that! Oh, and I do reviewer shout-outs too, just so you know!**_

_**Thanks for Reading, Fly High Aim Higher**_

_**~Spitfire out**_

_They call me a ghost for a reason. Shepherd tried to murder me, and he's gonna pay. I am going to stop that mad man, and once he's dead, I'm going after Makarov. A rag-tag bunch of soldiers, mainly teenagers, helped me out and now, they want me to lead them. Now I have a battalion to train to be just like me, the ultimate weapon in stealth and spec ops. Now is the time where my namesake comes into play._

**Chapter One:**

Red, hot, fiery pain. That's all there was as I felt myself being dragged away from the scene. What happened? Shepard tried to 'execute' me and Roach. I had my eyes squeezed shut, I didn't know whether or not Roach made it, but I had the feeling he didn't.

I managed to open my eyes and was shocked by what I saw looking back at me. A mask, almost identical to my own except the teeth on the skull were sharper. By the man's height and stature, I assumed he'd be at least eighteen. He was wearing military gear that was black mostly, along with the balaclava and dark sunglasses to conceal his identity. I didn't know whether this guy was helping me or if he was planning on taking me hostage, either way, I wasn't in the fire anymore. The man looked up and motioned and then there was another person beside me, looking down at me. He was wearing the same mask as the other guy and shades. The two looked to be about the same age.

I was soon being lifted off the ground and could hear a dog barking, sounded like a German Shepherd, "Hush, Riley," the one carrying me said sternly, "he's a friend."

'Riley'? What the hell… I was loaded on a chopper and a third guy came up and knelt down beside me, sliding a backpack off his shoulders. He must have been the medic.

I groaned as I tried to sit up, feeling burns and wounds pulling.

The person beside me put a hand on my uninjured shoulder to hold me down, "Take it easy, you're going to be okay," he said calmly.

I could tell without trying that there was a hint of worry behind his voice, I was in bad shape and I knew it. So did the medic. He appeared to be the oldest of the three by the deepness of his voice. I stayed put, already knowing I was the only survivor, if there were others, I would know by now. The man carefully pulled my kevlar vest off to get at the wounds.

Darkness quickly encroached as the medic worked, and I was soon unconcious again.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that my balaclava was gone, along with my sunglasses. I felt sluggish and weak, which is how I always felt when I was on painkillers. I finally took note of where I was. It appeared to be some type of underground medical facility.

I tried to sit up but my shoulder and lower back exploded in pain, forcing me to stay down. Unable to sit up, I swiftly turned my head to the left, the door was shut. After a few minutes of debating I attempted to sit up once more, the pain was even worse than my first attempt. After struggling for a few minutes I finally gave up and motionlessly looked at the ceiling. I heard a clicking noise of the door, my head snapped to the left to see a man who was slightly bald, his eyes were the color of pine. My first instinct was to grab the closest object I could find. I looked to the right and left, hoping to find something like a syringe, pen, even a book would've worked.

He just stared at me as I struggled to find a makeshift weapon.

I heard him take a deep breath "Keegan!" he called loudly.

I stopped what I was doing. 'Keegan? Who's Keegan?' I asked myself. The door opened and closed again and someone else walked, or rather ran, in. I gave up trying to find a weapon and shot up right, barely holding back my scream of pain as my injuries pulled. I managed to dull it down to just a shout.

"Hey, hey, easy," the one that just came in said carefully pushing me back down.

I tried to retaliate with a punch but couldn't get my shoulder to move enough. When he got me down, the guy managed to inject something into my neck. I immediately relaxed and didn't have the energy to try to get up again. I slowly began to nod off, trying to fight the drowsy feeling that began to take over my mind, finally I gave up and let myself slowly drift to sleep.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was men and one women, four of them. Two of them were the same two that were here before. The third looked a bit younger, he had light emerald colored eyes with chocolate brown hair, he looked about eighteen.

The girl had straight light brown layered hair with dark brown eyes, she was shorter than the rest of the men, very short, small boned as well.

It was silent until one of the guys spoke up, "Can you tell me what the hell this is?." He tossed my mask on my lap.

"My mask," I answered simply, picking the mask up.

"Hesh, I don't think he understands.." The light feminine voice took me by surprise.

He sighed "You don't know who we are, do you?"

"Yanks," I answered obviously.

"I'll take that as a 'No', you're a resident of the Ghosts at the moment." One said in a blunt manner.

"The Ghosts? You've got to be kidding…" I said with a questioning look.

The four of them exchanged glances with each other.

"We're the remnants of the U.S. Special Operations Forces. We call ourselves the Ghosts." He explained.

Then the emergency broadcast alarm went off on TV. The screen showed six people, one wearing an old military style bush hat, one with a mohawk, another had a skull balaclava covering his face-me-, a young looking one, and the other two wore full ghillie suits. While the Ghosts were watching the report about these 'wanted criminals' and how they had committed 'treason', I slid my mask back on to match the picture they had up.

After a few moments they turned to look at me, after a few minutes of silence, they began to mutter things to one another.

One rolled his eyes, as if he didn't care what the other's had thought.

He walked to me and said, "I'm Logan, that's Hesh, Keegan and Monday." He pointed to each soldier as he said their names.

"Ghost," I said my call-sign crisply, feeling a spark of determination flash quickly across my eyes.

There were shocked faces all around at the mention of my name.

After a minute or two Logan finally had said "Ghost eh? I guess we're gonna have a lot more to talk about then I thought, Ghost."

"Yeah, like how you guys found me and what you were doing in Russia," I responded sharply.

"Let's just say we knew what Shepherd was planning." Logan replied with a shrug.

"Fair enough," I muttered, "Where'd you get the name 'Ghosts'?"

"It was a different time, a different enemy. Sixty men from Tier One teams were sent to face down a force of five hundred enemy fighters. Their objective: To force the enemy back from a civilian hospital, and keep its occupants alive," Hesh replied, he took a moment, as if he had to remember something.

" For three days, they held their ground, but the enemy's numbers were too great. The sixty were cut down to sixteen. They wouldn't last another night, and the enemy knew it. Under the cover of darkness, they evacuated the hospital, sending only one of their own to lead the way," After a few minutes Hesh continued

"The rest returned to the line, and took up position beneath the bodies of their fallen brothers. As they lay in wait, the blood from the dead poured over them. The sand stuck to their skin like a shroud... Changing them; anointing them," Another minute passed by and Logan decided to continue for Hesh.

"When the enemy drew near, the remaining fifteen rose out of the desert sand. They were like hunters that couldn't be seen, using stealth their enemies couldn't defend against. When the man ran dry of ammunition, they used their blades, and when the blades ran dull, they used their hands," Logan scratched the back of his neck and held a faint smile on his lips.

"When the dust and sand had settled, only one of the enemy had survived. He was picked up in the desert, wandering aimlessly, traumatized. He expressed warnings to others of a force so menacing and unbeatable, it could only be described as supernatural. He called them... 'Ghosts'," Logan crossed his arms with a smug look.

"Yeah… I was there," I said bluntly, "whoever told you that story was missing one little detail: only one of the 'ghosts' survived," I said, looking down at my hands before continuing, "me."

"Are you sure he didn't hit his head on something?" Monday looked at Keegan.

"No, I didn't," I replied quickly, "I remember it, the St. John of God Hospital. We fought back when they went on the offensive. Yeah, they cut our numbers down to sixteen. I was the only field commander there, they put me on the lines and sent one of the privates to evac the hospital. I was the only guy on the lines that made it out…"

Keegan just shrugged in response to Monday's question.

"I don't normally agree with Monday, but I'm gonna have to go with her idea on this," Hesh said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, umm," Monday cleared her throat as she looked at the ground, "You've been out for awhile, you must be hungry, can I get you anything?"

I tilt my head confused on why she was so quick to change the topic.

"Um, a glass of water?" I said as my throat began to feel dry, she gave a nod and turned around, she stopped for a moment and said, "Keegan, you might want to check up on the other three."

"Other three?" I echoed.

Hesh nodded and said, "We found three other survivors."

"Who'd you find?" I asked.

"The two ghillies from the 'wanted criminals' and that young looking one," Logan answered.

"Guess that bug really is impossible to kill," I muttered to myself.

"You know them?" Keegan raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, they were part of my team," I explained, "The two 'ghillies' are Archer and Toad, they were giving sniper support, Roach was with me, taking the safe house," the mission was already compromised, no point in keeping intel on it anymore.

Logan nodded and replied "They're all alive, but they're badly injured."

Before I could say something we heard the door open, "Come on, Riley!" Monday shouted as we heard a German Shepherd bark. The German Shepherd ran in the door with a bark, trotting up to Logan who reached down to pet the dog on the head.

I didn't know exactly what to do 'Did she just say 'Riley'?' Monday, shyly gave me the glass of water, I muttered a 'Thank You'.

Monday then leaned down to eye level with the dog and said, "Who's a good boy? Thats right! You are!." She then continued to pat the dog.

"Why did you bring Riley in here?" Keegan asked while crossing his arms.

Monday shrugged and said, "Cause I wanted to, he was getting lonely. God Keegan you're starting to sound like Merrick."

"Merrick, my ass." Keegan muttered

"Who's Merrick?," I asked curiously.

Hesh rubbed the back of his neck then said "Merrick, is someone who is…"

"Probably the biggest asshole on the planet." Monday finished, crossing her arms.

"Monday!." Hesh smacked Monday's arm.

"What? We were all thinking it," she replied sharply.

"You forgot the part where he constantly bitches at us in training," Keegan added.

"And the part where he nearly killed you and Logan," Monday added

pointedly.

"And you forget that was what saved us from Rorke killing us and gave us the chance to take him out," Hesh responded.

"You also forget that Hesh gave the order," A deeper voice came from behind and Monday froze.

"Oh shit…" Monday sighed "He's right behind me isn't he?"

"Yes, yes I am," the guy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Monday quickly scurried behind Keegan and said "I've got a wild Keegan and I'm not afraid to use him!,"

I had to restrain myself from laughing at the comment, so I took a sip of the water to cover it up.

"So uh, Merrick, how much of that conversation did you hear?" Monday asked slightly nervous.

"Just the part where you said I was the biggest asshole on the planet," Merrick gave a growl.

Monday pulled herself closer to Keegan as she said "Bitch, please!" she then flipped him off.

Again, I had to take a sip of the water to stop myself from laughing.

"Keegan, step away." Merrick growled.

"For the love of god Keegan do not step away!" Monday said as she hugged him closer.

"Uh… Yeah, I'm more scared of Merrick…" Keegan said, stepping to the side.

"Oh screw you!" Monday replied as she quickly dodged Merrick's punch.

I bit back another laugh with another sip of water. I was feeling a bit light-headed so I sat the glass down on the small table beside me so I wouldn't drop it.

"Are you guys just gonna stand there and let Merrick try to beat the shit out of me?," Monday asked, quickly dodging another punch.

"Yes…" Logan and Hesh responded together.

"I don't even deserve this treatment," Monday replied, finally backing up.

"You're the one who called him an asshole," Keegan shrugged.

"Keegan, don't make me choke you," Monday paused to look at him with a dead serious face, unfortunately, Merrick used this time to put her in a choke hold.

"So what's the magic word?." Merrick gave a smug look.

Monday sighed and said "Your a bitch, you know that right?." Merrick then put her in a tighter choke hold.

"Hey! Ghost dude, you aren't looking too hot." Monday chirped as she looked at me.

"Didn't you drug his water?." Keegan asked.

"She did what!?," I strained to not shout.

"You're just gonna…." Monday, who was still in a choke hold, had to give herself a minute, "Would you get the hell off me!," Monday shouted as she elbowed Merrick in the gut.

Merrick quickly let go to hold his gut.

"Jesus christ," Monday muttered, she then turned to me and continued "You're just gonna go to sleep, nothing lethal," everybody was just staring at her in shock, "What? He needs to rest and he would've just said no…"

"You couldn't take two minutes of your time to ask me?." Hesh said crossly.

"No." She shook her head cooly.

I began to yawn, quickly stopping and trying to stay awake, I refused to sleep with these people watching me.

"Monday you really are….." Logan looked like he was trying to figure out a term to call her, she just raised her eyebrows challenging him.

I slowly closed my eyes, quickly snapping them back open, I had to stay awake.

I repeat this three more times before Monday had finally said, "Just go to sleep, I don't see what your problem is."

I gave her a scolding look "You just drugged me!,"

Monday nodded and said "I'm well aware of that."

I groan as I close my eyes, finally letting myself fall asleep.

**Author Note: Wassup People!? So me and Spitfire just did our first chapter, it was quite fun once we got into it, so tell us what you think!**

**(My Author Notes will be in Bold)**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay, Chapter Two's here ^_^ . Okay, we got good response last time, let's see it again! And on that note, my reviewer shout-outs! (Note that I can really only do these for the people that comment on the one posted on my profile, cause I only get notified about those comments :P ). Thanks to Fire, Cab00se12, Call of fiction, and xRosexInxThexSnowx! Your reviews were awesome! Now, onto the next chapter where things will start heating up!**_

_**Thanks for Reading, Fly High Aim Higher**_

_**~Spitfire out**_

My head throbbed in pain, I could feel a massive headache begin to set in, I slowly opened my eyes to see I'm in a new area.

"I think he's awake!" An unknown voice said.

"Kick, you've been saying that for the past two hours!" The soft girly voice said.

"Monday, I hope you realize I'm never trusting you again," I mutter as I try to sit up, this however doesn't work since my lower back is still in so much pain; was I on a couch?

Instead of replying with a snippy remark, she looks at me like I'm an alien.

"She's really shy. I'm Kick," He held out a hand.

"Ghost," I don't shake his hand, "She didn't seem shy before she drugged my water."

Kick shrugged and replied, "She wasn't talking to you, she was being a smartass to Merrick and trying to use Keegan as a human shield."

"So what are you saying?" I raised an eyebrow.

"If you're alone with her, don't try to make conversation, because it's probably going to be a one-sided conversation."

I scratched the back of my head, and looked at her, "I don't even see how that's possible."

"Trust me, she's shy," Kick replied as he sat in a chair across from me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked curiously.

Kick shrugged and said, "Three hours or so? I didn't really keep track."

I tried to sit up again, ignoring the pain in my back and shoulder.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," Kick said casually, "Keegan may seem like a nice guy, but you try to push an injury like that, and he'll… well, I'm not sure what he'd do, no one's got the guts to try it, not with the threats he makes."

I gave up trying to sit up again with an aggravated sigh.

**{TRACKING! Simon 'Ghost' Riley…}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}**

**{TRACKING! Logan Walker...}**

**{Success!..}**

_I was laying in_ _the mud, at the bottom of a pit, in a jungle. Mosquitoes and other obnoxious bugs buzzed loudly and I could hear birds cawing even louder, along with the sound of a river and a few snakes. I was starving and I was thirsty, but dehydration was the least of my worries considering the frequent rain. It may not have been the best thing to be drinking but it was sure better than willingly drinking that poison they put in the food and water._

_There was a door to my side, it was guarded 24/7 from the outside. I dreaded every time that door opened. They were either bringing that poison food or torture, both hurt pretty badly. The iron door creaked open and I saw Rorke walk in. Hands empty. Torture it is._

_The pain from my badly broken arm was constant, Rorke pulling me to my feet by it didn't help either. I tried to hold back that shout of pain but found that it escaped me anyway. Rorke smirked at the pain he caused and led me away, holding onto my good arm so that I couldn't retaliate. We walked through a maze of underground hallways and eventually came out into what appeared to be the center room, a single metal chair sat in the middle of the room. Rorke shoved me down to sit in it and pulled both of my arms behind me and tied them tightly in place. My arm had been broken in a way that it would move the way he needed it to in order to tie it so it didn't hurt too bad when he brought the injured arm behind me._

_Rorke stepped in front of me again, holding a knife this time, "Y'know, kid, there are easier ways to die than starving yourself," he said knowingly._

_"Like hell I'm eating that poison," I responded defiantly._

_Rorke just chuckled, "You're going to have to at some point, you can't go on forever without eating."_

_"My brother's gonna come for me, he's gonna get me out of this hell hole!" I shouted as Rorke stood, wielding the knife._

_Rorke laughed, "I'm sure he will," he said sarcastically, slashing the knife down, adding another slash in my shirt and chest._

_Blood soaked my shirt already and now there was more adding to it. The fresh cut stung but I wouldn't give Rorke the satisfaction of my screaming in pain. I had to stay strong, I wouldn't turn on my brother, I couldn't._

_Rorke smirked and walked off. He came back a few minutes later with a syringe filled with a purplish liquid. He jabbed the needle into my neck, not yet letting the poison enter my blood._

_"You'll be working for me by the time he gets here," he said threateningly as he pushed down on the top of the syringe._

_My gut instantly exploded in pain and I couldn't stop the shout from escaping me._

_The next few minutes blurred into hours or even days, I couldn't tell past the pain. Eventually I was thrown back into the pit to wait out another grueling few days or weeks._

_I was half awake when I heard someone calling my name, "Logan! Logan!" over and over, the same voice called my name but I didn't have the strength to move or react._

_I saw a shadow under the door and it flew open, the hinges screeching in protest. I couldn't make the figure out, my vision clouded to the point I couldn't see. I had the nagging feeling it was Rorke though._

_"Logan! Logan, can you hear me!?" the voice shouted as the person neared me._

_I shrunk back as they reached toward me, "God… What'd he do to you man?" the voice softened as a careful hand touched my good arm._

_I blinked a few times to clear my vision and saw who was kneeling in front of me, "Hesh," I moaned weakly._

_"Yeah, it's me man, you're gonna be alright, just hold on," he urged quietly._

_My sight slowly faded to black but I still heard voices, even if I couldn't make them out._

_"Keegan?"_

_"Severe dehydration and malnutrition, quite a few deep cuts, broken arm, looks pretty bad."_

_"Is he going to be okay?"_

_"He will be, but it'll take some time before he can get up."_

_…_

_"Hesh?"_

_"I'm going to kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do, no one messes with my brother…"_

I shot up, breathing heavily. Freaking nightmares, they kept me up a lot of the time.

Then I tuned into someone quietly calling my name beside me, "Logan? You okay?" I looked over to see that it was Hesh, "Been trying to wake you up for the past few minutes, what was going on, all the shifting and groaning?"

I took a minute before answering, "Just a bad dream, don't worry about it."

"Come on, I know you better than that, what's wrong Logan?" Hesh pressed the matter.

I gave a sigh, knowing he wouldn't stop bothering me until I told him about it, "I was back in that pit, with Rorke," I admitted, "he put on my mask before beating me, everytime. Guess that was what the poison was for, make me delirious so I wouldn't notice, so I'd think he was one of you guys…" I trailed off after that, I didn't want to remember my time in that damn pit, I just wanted to forget.

"Then I guess we're lucky you didn't eat it," Hesh said quietly, sitting beside me.

"Yeah…"

"You're not going to be able to get to sleep again, are you?" Hesh asked knowingly.

I shook my head in response, the memory was too fresh, too sour. I couldn't sleep, I'd just return to that hell and relive what happened, the torture, the starving, every bit of pain they put me through. It was no wonder Rorke broke, no one came to save him and he had known that no one would. I, however, had the hope that Hesh would come for me, and he did.

After they had gotten me back I had spent a couple weeks in medbay before Keegan would even let me sit up. The guy was so strict when it came to our health.

"Why don't we go check on Ghost, make sure he's okay?" Hesh suggested, obviously trying to keep my mind off of that memory.

I nodded in agreement and hopped off the bunk, following Hesh to the rec room. There we saw Kick and Monday watching TV and Ghost still laying down, looking rather aggravated that he couldn't get up.

"Hey, what are you two doing up so late?" Kick asked as we came in.

"Late?" Ghost questioned, "What time is it?"

Kick checked his watch, "About 2300 hours…"

Ghost just groaned. I knew how he felt, he was stuck, lying down, and he couldn't get up. His injuries would pull and hurt him if he tried to sit up.

"You never answered my question Hesh," Kick pointed out, turning back to the TV, "What are you two doing up, curfew's 2000 hours."

"Logan and I are taking over the watch for now…" Hesh lied.

Monday and Kick just looked between each other and shrugged, "Kay," Kick said casually, standing as he did so and stretching his back.

"That means you too Monday." Hesh crossed his arms as he took a seat on the couch.

"What? Do you think I was honestly going to complain." She gives a small smile.

I took a glance at the coffee table, there's a cup of coffee and a bag of chocolate chips on it.

"Well, for starters. When you start eating that late at night." Hesh pointed to the coffee table.

"I'm going! I'm going!," Monday said defensively as she got up.

Monday was like our little sister, she was always the one to break up fight as well as starting them, she was always a little cheeky, and making sure everyone was happy.

Except for Merrick, he hated her in about every way known to man, but then again, Merrick hated everyone, of course he respected me and Hesh.

Monday gave me a tight hug and said "I swear to god if you eat my chocolate…."

I gave a low chuckle as I hug her back "It's Hesh you have to be worried about. Now go to your room, I bet Keegan is waiting for you."

Monday glared at me and said, "Screw you."

She then marches off. How many times have we teased her about her and Keegan being together? Too many times.

"So the twat does have a boyfriend, eh?" Ghost sounded mildly cranky.

"You mean Monday?." I raised my eyebrows "Oh no, we just tease her about liking Keegan. It's not like they actually like each other." I shrugged.

"It's like saying Merrick and Kick are together," Hesh chimed in.

Me and Ghost look at him with a sideways look.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ghost said roughly.

"Haven't you guys noticed the way they….." Hesh sighed and looked at the ground shifting uncomfortably "Never mind…."

An awkward silence began to set in the air.

"So, Merrick and Kick are together?" Ghost asked.

Hesh chuckled, "No, at least, I don't think so…"

"Oh my god," I facepalmed in disgust that they were having this conversation.

"What? It's not like we have anything better to talk about," Hesh shrugged.

"He's got a point, mate," Ghost pointed out.

I shook my head, still holding the disgust facial expression, "We have plenty to talk about. And it doesn't include Merrick and Kick's relationship. If they even have one."

"Buzz kill," Hesh replied

There was a moment of silence, Ghost finally spoke up, "Think about it. Merrick and Keegan."

Hesh bursted out laughing.

"Can we please change the subject," I said as I shifted uncomfortably.

They both ignored me and continued laughing. For awhile they kept laughing until I finally spoke up "Hesh, you are such a squash head."

"Admit it, it was funny," Hesh ignored my insult.

I rolled my eyes dismissively and replied, "Didn't we already agree that Monday and Keegan were a cute couple?"

"Monday's too young to date him," Hesh shrugged.

"Monday is 21, Keegan is 28, it's not that big of a-."

"Too young!," Hesh cut me off.

I rolled my eyes and replied "Whatever. Like Keegan is old enough for Merrick."

They bursted out laughing again. I got the feeling that Ghost never laughed this much but ignored it.

"T-turn around, Logan!" Hesh said between laughs.

When I looked behind me I saw Keegan standing behind me and mentally face-palmed… The one time… Ugh…

"I….." I looked at the ground, mentally kicking myself.

"I leave for 10 minutes…. 10 minutes! And this is the shit I come back too?" Keegan crosses his arms with a disgusted tone.

"They started it!" I blurted out and pointed a finger to Hesh and Ghost.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Merrick's low voice came to my ears.

"Um, nothing?" I said trying to sound casual.

Keegan looked at me with unforgiving eyes and replied, "Well, if you really want to know….."

"Look, Merrick….Um, we were just…." I tried to think of something to say.

"They said we're in a relationship." Keegan crossed his arms.

Merrick gave us a dangerous glare…. After a few seconds it suddenly changed to a smirk.

"It's true, isn't it?" Merrick grins.

Just to see Merrick grin like that made me, Hesh, and Ghost roar with laughter.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Keegan demanded.

Merrick began to slowly walk towards Keegan, "You haven't told them yet?"

Keegan showed a confused and nervous expression towards Merrick's behavior, "Told them what? Have you been drinking again?"

Without a second to waste Merrick quickly pulled Keegan into a hug.

"Get off me you fat ass!" Keegan growled.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of how much we love each other," Merrick smirked.

Keegan continued to struggle against Merrick's grip, I was dying of laughter at this point, everyone knew Merrick was a heavy drinker, but we didn't know he was this bad.

"Oh my god! Would you all shut up! We're trying to sleep!" Kick suddenly walked in with a cross expression.

"Get the hell off of me before I sedate you…" Keegan muttered, trying again to push Merrick off of him.

"Admit it Keegan, you have a crush on me," Merrick grins.

"Look guys, Kick is right, can you please keep it-."

Monday quickly turned her head away and said, "I don't need to see this."

"Would somebody get this drunk oaf off me?" Keegan spat out venomously.

"Sorry man, but this is too funny," Hesh choked out from laughter.

"Keegan, I know you and Merrick were close and all, but...Damn, I didn't expect that," Monday gave a smug look.

"Just get him off of me!" Keegan shouted, trying and failing to elbow or punch Merrick in the gut.

I rolled my eyes and reached for the sedative that Keegan kept hidden in his back pocket whenever he was checking up on someone. I got it and snuck behind Merrick while his eyes were closed when he was crushing Keegan with the hug. I bit back a laugh so Merrick wouldn't notice me and pushed the sedative into Merrick's neck.

Keegan sighed in relief as Merrick let go and fell limply to the floor, "Ugh… Thanks…" he muttered, taking the empty syringe, "That was weird…"

"You don't say?" Monday gave a grim look as she crossed her arms.

Kick gave an awkward cough and said, "Is it just me, or did this place get a lot colder?"

**{TRACKING! Logan Walker…..}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}**

**{TRACKING! Clara 'Monday' Spence…}**

**{Searching….}**

**{Success}**

My first thought when I saw everyone laughing and Merrick hugging Keegan was Oh my god, what did I just walk into?

Merrick, was drunk, I mean drunk big time. But still, the way Merrick was acting was abnormal, even if he was drunk off his face.

The silence was dense and awkward….. Probably more awkward for Keegan than anyone else.

"So, um…" Kick tried to break the ice, which he utterly failed at.

"Well this is awkward," Ghost said bluntly.

"The conversation wasn't awkward before," Hesh pointed out.

"You mean before Merrick was here?," Ghost replied.

Logan shook his head, "Before Keegan was here."

"Don't blame me. Blame him!," Keegan pointed to a limp Merrick.

"How did it even get awkward in the first place?" I wondered aloud.

I heard Hesh and Ghost do a round of giggles, "We thought Merrick and Keegan were together."

Me and Kick exchanged looks "Are Hesh and Ghost high on painkillers or something?"

"I'm pretty sure we gave Ghost just enough painkillers, and Hesh…. Hesh is just being a squash head." Kick pointed out.

"Hey!" Hesh protested.

Without any thought I suddenly blurted out, "Who wants to go mattress surfing?"

Everyone just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Monday….Did you just say-."

"Yes, yes I did," I cut Hesh off with a smug look.

"Well it just depends on what type of mattress surfing we're talking about," Kick gave a mischievous grin.

I give a sour look, before I could reply Hesh was quicker, "I don't care what type of mattress surfing you do as long as it isn't with Clara."

I give a grimace look from hearing my actual name.

"Fun sucker," Kick pouted.

"Ok, who's helping me get the mattresses?" I ask with an ear-to-ear grin.

Once again, I found everyone staring at me.

With a groan I yelled out "Riley!,"

After a few seconds I hear bark and the sound of trotting. Riley was quick to come to me.

I leaned down to eye level, like I always did and said, "Come on boy! Let's go mattress surfing!" I said with a grin.

Riley gave another bark, as if he was agreeing with me. We both we're quick to get to the barracks.

I took a questioning glance at all of the beds. Then I got the brilliant idea to use Hesh and Logans bed, then I'll probably get Merrick and Keegans bed as well, and if I need Kicks bed, then I'll take his as well.

"Come on Riley!" I called to him as I walked casually to Hesh's bed.

Without looking back I ripped out the pillow and blanket. I then pulled it off the bunk bed.

"Riley, get that corner please."

Riley looked at me with a questionable look.

"I'll give you a steak after this?" I bargain with a smile.

Riley gave a 'cheerful' bark as trotted to the other corner of the mattress and bit on it, we silently dragged it through the hallway.

When we got to the main entrance I stopped and looked at Riley.

"Let's get the other mattresses.." I said as we both quickly went back to the barracks.

Once we had repeated the process of getting Logan, Merrick and Keegans mattresses to the main entrance, we took them outside.

I had to be quick about this, so we put one mattress on another so it would shorten our trip to only two times.

It's wet outside from rain, but this is perfect weather for mattress surfing!

After walking a bit farther from base we go to steep muddy slope. I grin at the sight of it.

Now that we had all of the mattresses here, I pulled one into place. It was dark wet, and slightly cold out with a small breeze.

"Come on Riley! Lets go!" I said with a cheerful voice.

Riley gave a bark and hopped on, I quickly sat myself down next to him and pushed ourselves down.

Wind blew in my face and mud was getting all over me. This was the best feeling a person could have, Riley had his tongue sticking out to catch the wind.

Once we hit that bottom, it's a huge, I mean HUGE mud puddle. I mean this mud puddle is bigger than Merricks ego.

Mud began to sink on the surface of the mattress and came dangerously close to touching me.

"Lets go again!" I cheer out as I hopped off the mattress and went back up the slope.

We must of been three mattresses in before we heard a familiar voice

"Monday, what do you think you're doing?" Hesh gave a dangerous look.

I wiped the mud off my face and tried to think of an excuse, "Well you see…."

"Hesh! Where did our mattresses go?" Keegan called out as he jogged to us.

"I didn't do it!" I said with panic as I quickly hopped onto the mattress and slid down the slope.

After I hit the mud puddle I got up and quickly ran, I didn't know where I was running, but I was running from Hesh's wrath.

Just then I saw a ton of bushes, hearing faint footsteps I quickly jumped in the pile of bushes.

"Keegan, take the left side, Logan take the right side." I heard Hesh say in a majorly pissed voice.

After a few moments I could hear footsteps coming towards me.

"Monday! Are you here?" Keegan's taunting voice called out.

Screw you. I replied mentally.

Another moment passed, I was sure he had passed me. Unfortunately I was wrong, he quickly jerked me up by left arm.

I then saw Riley by his side.

"Traitor!" I look at Riley with glare.

Riley simply barked and wagged his tail.

"Hmm, what to do with you." Keegan took a look of consideration.

Me and Keegan were good friends, we were close friends. But thats all we were, of course nobody listened, at times I wonder if Keegan is hinting he likes me more than in a "Friendly way", but still, theres no way of getting rid of him, seriously how many times have I friend-zoned him? Too many to freaking count.

"You could let me go and hide again," I gave a hopeful expression.

Keegan smirked at me and replied, "If I did that then we'd both be hiding."

Hmm, this was going to take serious persuasion, most girls would probably kiss him to get out of it. No, just no… He could easily use that against me.

Bargaining? No, he doesn't need money.

Getting physical? I could do that, I don't know how far I get. But I could do it.

"You know Keegan…" I creep a little closer to him, getting his attention, "You are just like a brother to me!"

I quickly kicked him in the groin, I heard the most disturbing sound come from him, it was high pitched girly whimper, I tried to not burst laughing as I quickly ran from him.

I felt slightly guilty for not friend-zoning him, but brother-zoning him. I mean it was a little harsh, but Keegan had a thick skull and wasn't understanding the fact that I wasn't interested.

I was quick on my feet, if anything good came out of being 5'3" it was being quick.

The cold wind began to pick up and the sky spit out freezing rain, the mud on me didn't help the situation at all.

My luck must've ran dry because right as I thought I was homefree, I slipped in a patch of mud.

But the part that really sucked the most was that was all the time Keegan needed to pick himself up and throw me over his shoulder.

"I hate you," I mumbled bitterly.

"I can tell," Keegan muttered through his teeth, sounding as if he were still in pain from my kick to his groin.

"You can let me down now," I said keeping my bitter tone.

"Not happening," Keegan replied, he still sounded like he was in pain, it almost made me feel bad for kicking him…..Almost.

"Please," I said with a softer tone.

Keegan didn't respond, he just kept walking back towards the barracks. Grumbling under his breath.

"Please!" I said trying to sound more demandingly.

He finally put me down but we were inside now. Hesh and Logan were standing in front of me.

"Monday…. Clara…. where do you want me to begin on how pissed I am with you?" Hesh's voice was strong and he sounded angry.

"At the end?" I squeaked nervously.

He completely ignored me and continued on his lecture "You're a soldier Clara, you shouldn't be doing childish things like this!" He growls at me.

I opened my mouth about to say something, but I was quickly cut off by Hesh, "Clara, you really have disappointed me with your actions. So there is a price you have to pay for it."

I give nervous cough and nervous twirl my hair, "Should I ask?"

"You'll be spending the next two weeks on night shift with Keegan at the medical bay," Hesh smirks.

"WHAT?" I shouted as I stood up.

"Dismissed." Hesh continued to smirk at me.

I sighed and began to mutter to myself "I really freaking hate my life."

**{TRACKING! Clara 'Monday' Spence…}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}**

**{TRACKING! Simon 'Ghost' Riley….}**

**{Success!}**

I had no idea what was going on, they just suddenly left me. I was a complete stranger on their base, I figured they'd have someone keeping their eye on me. Though seeing as no one was going to stop me, I tried to sit up for the umpteenth time. I finally managed to get myself upright and lean against the back of the couch they had me on. 'Bout time I could actually get up without hurting myself too bad…

Of course as luck would have it, Keegan chose that moment to walk in.

"If I were you I'd lay back down before I come over there and bitch slap you back down," Keegan gave a warning growl.

"Been cornered by too many paranoid medics for that to work, mate," I said tiredly, leaning my head back.

Keegan gave a sigh and walked to me, with one swift movement he slapped me straight across the face, making me lose my balance and laying back on the couch.

I gave an aggravated groan, "You've got to be kidding…" I muttered half-heartedly.

"I said I would bitch slap you. I wasn't joking," Keegan replied, checking over the wounds.

"I can see that," I replied with an annoyed voice, Archer had always been paranoid when it came to my well being, but he never, and I mean NEVER slapped me to get me to lay down, Keegan seemed like more of a violent medic.

"Lucky you didn't pull anything…" Keegan muttered under his breath.

"I wasn't going to pull anything," I replied sharply.

"Monday! Bring in the other guy!" Keegan called out.

After a minute I heard Monday scream out, "Just because I'm taking night shift with you doesn't mean I'm your freaking slave!"

Keegan groaned, I must have missed something.

"Monday get your shit together and bring in the brown haired guy!" Keegan growled back.

Another few minutes went by and then I saw Monday push a wheelchair into the room, "Get your shit together Keegan," She mocked with a tone of anger.

"Roach!?" I choked out.

"Hey Ghostie!" Roach gave a loud burp.

"Did you drug him?" I gave a scolding look to Monday.

"Maybe, maybe not…." Monday kept a poker face.

"If he wasn't drugged, he'd be in a lot of pain, same as you," Keegan said casually, "Now, if you don't mind, I need to go check on those two snipers…" he added before leaving the three of us.

Monday pushed the wheelchair next to the couch I was laying on.

With a put out sigh she sat down in a chair, "I hate my life," she muttered.

"Ey, bug… Guess we call ya' Roach, for a reason…" I said slowly, "What 'bout Archer, heard 'e and Toad got 'it?"

Roach chuckled a little bit, "Haven't heard from them," he shrugged.

"T's so funny, bug?" I asked when he kept laughing.

"What's his problem?" Monday asked crossly.

"He slurs when he's tired," Roach laughed in response.

"Loddy 'ell I do…" I muttered.

"Right…." Monday gave a grim look.

"Just go to sleep already man, you're slurring so bad," Roach laughed again.

"I perftly finn.." I replied with a yawn.

I heard Monday snicker like a chipmunk.

"Oi! What you smelly for?" I asked crossly.

Roach and Monday both bursted into laughter, "I think he meant smiley," Roach chuckled.

"It must be cause I already took a shower," Monday grinned.

Before I could respond Keegan had walked up to me.

"You need to sleep," He said shortly.

"Shoun't you be sleepin' with Monday?" I spit back.

Monday covered her mouth trying to suppress laughing.

Keegan groaned with disgust, "What is wrong with him?"

"I don't know, he said Ghost just starts slurring when he gets tired," Monday pointed to Roach.

Roach just nodded.

"Twa'..." I muttered as Keegan looked back at me.

"You sound like you smoked five pounds of weed in less than a minute, go to sleep before you hurt yourself," Keegan insisted, making Roach and Monday laugh.

"Oh that's nothing," Roach said brightly, "you should hear him when we've been on an op for five days straight, it's happened, and man, the shit he says gets funny because of the slur," Roach said with a reminiscing smile.

"Hmmm, show us an example of what he's like after a five day op," Monday grinned.

Roach just laughed, "No chance, can't even understand him when it happens."

"Sounds pretty bad. Hey Keegan do you think I could-,"

"No," Keegan replied sharply.

Monday crossed her arms, "You didn't even let me finish,"

"Cause I already know what you were going to say," Keegan rolled his eyes.

"Oh really? What was I going to say?" Monday replied.

"You were going to ask if you could do something horrible to the poor bastard," Keegan said dryly.

"Jealous much?" Monday replied ignoring his comment.

I yawned and randomly said, "Monday, you are the fluffiest piece of soap I have ever seen,"

"What the fuck!?" Was all Monday could reply with, she then looked at Roach, "Can you translate that?"

Roach was too busy laughing his ass off to answer.

"I think he means you smell good?" Keegan guessed with a shrug.

Monday face-palmed, "He just called me a fluffy piece of soap and all you can say is he thinks I smell good?"

"He did say soap, soap makes people smell good, dumbass," Keegan rolled his eyes.

"D-don't drop the soap!" Roach shouted between bouts of laughter.

Monday decided to ignore Keegan's comment, after a moment she then decided to reply to Roach's joke.

"Roach is right, if we drop the soap then we will be teleported to Candyland. If this happens then we will have to a find a wild llama by the name of Bob, if we give Bob five dollars he will give us a ride to Hogwarts where we will meet Madonna. Modonna will give us a train ticket to where we will be sent to Twilight, once we get to Twilight we will find a bag of confetti, we will have to spin in a circle three times and throw the confetti in the air and run through it. This will teleport us to The Hunger games, where we will have to eat twenty dozen cookies when we finish with that we will be taken out of the Hunger Games. We will then have to lick Elmo's feet. When we do this, Elmo will smack us ten times with a unicorn, the magic of the unicorn will finally teleport us back home," Monday gives a ear-to-ear grin.

Everyone was silent and even Roach had stopped laughing, "What the hell?..." he questioned after a few moments of the awkward silence.

"There's a good reason to not drop the soap," Monday replied with a shrug.

"Dude… Soap is our CO…" Roach said bluntly.

"So you're telling me you carry your CO all the time?" Monday raised her eyebrows.

Roach laughed, "No, it just seems like the enemies don't want to drop him, comes out of just about every fight without getting hit," he explained.

Before Monday could respond Keegan cut in "Can someone please explain how the hell we got on this subject?"

"And I'm the dumbass?" Monday replied.

Roach shook his head, "I've seen guys put up with a lot of girls in my life…..But damn,"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Monday sputtered.

Roach put his hands up in defense, "I'm just saying Keegan is putting up with a lot of shit,"

"Don't drag me into this conversation," Keegan chimed in.

Monday shook her head, "Roach… What the hell are you talking about?"

Roach gave an awkward cough, "Wait so you guys aren't…...Um, nevermind."

"Oh my god….." Was all Monday could say.

"What?" Keegan asked looking slightly confused.

Roach bursted out laughing when Monday put her hands on her reddened face.

"I don't get it," Keegan said with a shrug.

I yawn as I slowly close my eyes, "Oi! Why don't you pillow-dancers shut up before I use Mondays unicorn to hit you with an iron,"

"Shut up before I come over there and shove my pet unicorn up your-,"

"Monday!" Keegan slapped Mondays arm.

"What!?" Monday hissed back.

Keegan rolled his eyes, "What flipped your bitch switch this time?"

"You are such a dumbass," Monday groaned.

Roach was in hysterical laughter, "Oh my god, you seriously don't get it do you?"

"Get what!?" Keegan snapped back.

"Keegan….." Monday sighed, "...You don't get it. Don't hurt yourself trying,"

"Get what!?" Keegan replied thoroughly confused.

I groaned, "Mate, their talking about you two being in the same boat together,"

Monday gritted her teeth, "That's one way to put it,"

"But we're not in a boat….." Keegan replied with a shrug.

Monday gave a loud sigh, "Ok let me break it down for you, everyone thinks we're boyfriend and girlfriend, get it?"

Keegan cleared his throat as a awkward silence set in the room.

"Well. Shit just got serious," Roach remarked.

Monday sighed, "I hate my life….."

"Ninja aliens love…..dogs," I muttered as I slowly closed my eyes.

"I'm beginning to think you're drunk," Monday stated

Ignoring her I finally give up on staying awake and let myself drift to sleep.

**Wassup people?! Holy snapples, that took awhile, but me and Spitfire had an awesome time writing this chapter! Randomness, randomness everywhere.**

**Anyways I'm off.**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Whew, Chapter Two was really long! We kinda got carried away ^_^ . Well, reviewer shout-out time: thanks TheShadeOps, Call of fiction, and BLACKHAWKSgirl92, your reviews rock, I'm glad you guys like it! well, here goes Chapter Three!**_

_**Thanks for Reading, Fly High Aim Higher**_

_**~Spitfire out.**_

{TRACKING! Simon 'Ghost' Riley….}

{FAILURE!...}

{TRACKING! Ian 'Archer' Richards…..}

{Searching…..}

{Success!}

I could almost hear the two gunshots that took them down, Ghost and Roach. I was stunned, how could Sheppard just shoot them like that?! After handing off the DSM to him, with intel that would help take Makarov out, he just shot the two guys that got it. Toad snapped me out of it, or rather shook me…

"We got to go!" the yank said in a loud whisper.

I nodded in agreement and stood, only to be met with a choke hold from behind. I saw Toad get tackled before he could react. I broke off the attempted hold and turned to face my attacker. Shadow Company, Sheppard's guys.

I ducked, dodging another attack, and aimed a blow for the guy's chest, getting a solid hit. We went back and forth for a while, delivering, dodging, blocking and countering several hits each. But, as luck would have it, I was slowed by the sniper rifle slung across my back and couldn't move to counter a hit that backed me up to a tree. My head lashed back and collided with the hard trunk, sending me into a daze.

In the time it took me to recover, the Shadow Company guy had pulled his knife out and was standing in front of me, allowing no escape and no room to move. I'd have to take whatever hit he was about to make and deal with it.

I could almost see the guy smirking under his mask as he thrust the blade into my shoulder, forcing a shout of pain from me as he ripped the knife out again. My hand instantly went up to the fresh wound, trying to put pressure, cover it, whatever I could to at least slow the blood pouring from the injury, staining my uniform.

Then I saw a guy in a skull patterned bandana sneak up behind him with a knife drawn. It wasn't Ghost, I saw him get shot, this was someone else, but I didn't know who. The guy grabbed the Shadow Company spook from behind and stabbed him through the neck silencing him. I breathed a sigh of relief as I fell to my knees.

Then I saw Toad unconscious with another guy, also wearing a skull patterned mask, looking him over. The guy that helped me stepped up and kneeled in front of me, asking if I was okay. I just nodded in response. He was a yank, by the looks of it the other masked guy was as well.

I ignored it and tightened my grip over my shoulder wound, the bleeding wasn't slowing and at this rate I'd pass out from blood loss any second…

My shoulder was aching, which was nothing new. I wasn't going to question the American strike team, not after they saved my ass from what would've probably been a painful if pointless interrogation. Though from the looks on the Shadow Company guys' faces, they weren't taking prisoners…

I sat up with an aggravated groan and winced as I accidentally moved my injured right shoulder. I would think after two weeks I could actually move my arm but no, it still hurts.

A knife tears through muscle and scrapes bone then gets ripped out, tearing the muscles even more and damaging a couple nerves, albeit lightly, and bam, I can't move my arm for a month. My shooting is gonna be crap after this.

I heard the door open and turned to see Keegan walk in, he took a quick look around, "How are you feeling?" He asked.

I gave slight shrug, wincing at the motion "You wouldn't believe me if I said fine," I said pointedly.

Keegan chuckled a little, "You got me there," he said with a smile.

"When will I be able to start shooting again?" I asked slightly curious.

"Hmm…" Keegan appeared to be thinking as he examined my shoulder, "A couple more weeks and you should be fine, I think," he said, rewrapping the injury.

I groaned, un-thrilled to hear about having to wait.

Keegan just chuckled, "Just be glad you won't have to wait a few months, like your friend."

"What!?" I said instantly concerned.

Keegan chuckled at my reaction, "Calm down, he took a knife to the gut, it's gonna take a while for him to be able to sit up, let alone shoot."

I sigh, "Is he awake right now?"

"Probably not," Keegan shrugged, "Hard to tell with him."

"So you haven't checked up on him?" I asked with a frown.

"Relax, I check on you guys every half hour, he was out last I checked," Keegan answered.

"You sure are a relaxed medic," I grunted.

"And you are a paranoid one," Keegan said with a smirk.

"I prefer to call it a well prepared one," I gave a grim look.

"And on that note, how the heck do you manage sniping and doing your job as a medic on the field?" he asked looking rather confused.

I shrugged, again wincing as I moved my shoulder, "I manage."

"I see…." Keegan stood up, "...Exactly where that got you."

"Hey, it's risky, but if it wasn't, I wouldn't be doing either of my jobs, now would I?" I retorted.

Keegan chuckled, "A little hostile don't you think?"

"You're not a sniper that's being told he can't shoot, you're the medic telling the sniper," I said flatly.

Keegan nods, "Sucks to be you."

"Keegan, you aren't being a bitch are you?" Monday asked as she walked in.

"I was being nothing," Keegan replied innocently, "I thought I told you to stay with the other two?"

"They fell asleep," Monday shrugged.

Keegan sighed, "That doesn't mean leave them."

"Besides, Logan asked to see us," Monday ignored his response.

"If Logan asked to see us, didn't he already see you by asking?" Keegan asked.

Monday face-palmed, "In the War Room dumbass."

"What does Logan want us to do in the War Room?" Keegan asked slightly confused.

Monday rubbed the temple of her head with a strained look, "Something about a mission…."

Keegan rolled his eyes, "A little snappy don't you think?"

"Shut up before I sedate you," Monday snapped back.

"Do you even know how to do that?" Keegan chuckled.

"It's not a very hard process," Monday replied grimly

Keegan sighed then looked at me, "I'll be back soon."

"You can do me a favor and not come back," I replied with a smirk.

"Says the injured wannabe medic sniper," Keegan rolled his eyes as he walked out with Monday.

{TRACKING! Ian 'Archer' Richards…}

{FAILURE!}

{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}

{TRACKING! Logan Walker…..}

{Success!}

I stood in the war-room in front of a round table with several maps and documents on it, one location was circled in red on the map on top. I looked over all the details with Hesh and Merrick on either side of me. Then Keegan and Monday came in and it was time to start the briefing.

I straightened up and looked at them, they looked back, waiting for me, or someone, to speak, "We've gotten word that the '141 girls' are making a last stand against Sheppard's men. We're gonna help them out," I said simply, "They have skill, but there are just too many for the two of them to handle on their own."

I passed two files to Keegan, each containing the military history for the '141 girls', as they were called, Night and Dash.

Keegan examined each file closely, "They have a lot of black ink, why are they so important?"

I shook my head, "If you take a close look at their file you'll notice they're hyper lethal, and we aren't finding much of that lately. They'd be great assets to the Ghosts."

Keegan kept reading over the files, passing one to Monday as he finished reading it, "Assuming they even accept our help, they both seem pretty stubborn," he scoffed, looking over the other file.

"Two expert marksmen, both are more than capable in hand-to-hand, they're fast, they're smart," Keegan listed off as he listed off the similarities between the two girls, "Do they even need our help?" he asked, giving up on the list.

"Yes, they do," Merrick cut in, "Sheppard is moving in on them and they don't even know it."

"How do you know that?" Monday asked, "They could be completely aware."

Hesh turned around to face a screen and turned it on, showing the last thing we had watched on it, a recording from one of the girl's helmet cams, "The way they're fighting clues it in," he said simply, "they're cutting the men down," he paused it when the other came into view, "she's relaxed, unsuspecting, they don't know Sheppard is coming," he continued and finished.

"So, when are we leaving?" Monday asked.

"Now," I answered, "You have thirty minutes to gear up."

Everybody nodded and got up, I took one more look at Night's file, she was kinda pretty. I quickly put her file down and got up and went to the locker room to gear up.

…

"Think about it, two other girls in the Ghosts. This is gonna be awesome," Monday said with excitement.

"You saw their files, Monday, these girls don't mess around," Keegan said back.

Monday rolled her eyes, "Now Keegan, you can't just judge two people you've never met."

"Their histories say it all," Keegan commented, looking out on the dusty desert passing quickly below them.

"You could say that about all of us," Monday replied in a quiet voice.

"Just the fact that we couldn't see most of their past, Monday, I don't think either of these two will be in much of a joking mood," Keegan responded.

"You just make it sound like they're going to be completely evil, we may not know their past, but they might not be all that bad," Monday shrugged.

"Never said they were going to be 'evil', I said they're probably not going to joke around, they sound like serious people…" Keegan said pointedly.

Monday just sighed and shook her head as if she gave up on the conversation, she then looked at her ghost mask and put it on.

"Cut the chatter guys, we're coming up on the drop zone," I said, pulling my mask on as everyone else did.

By now we could see the Shadow Company guys surrounding two girls that were fighting back, shooting accurately into the mob of soldiers around them, switching cover and trading fire as the other had to reload. We repelled down into the center with them and fired back at the enemies who now aimed for us as well.

"Who the hell are you guys?" one of the girls shouted as she reloaded, the auburn colored hair and blue eyes identified the speaker as Dash.

"That's not important," I shouted back, "Sheppard's on his way."

"That's the point!" the same girl scoffed.

"We attacked to get Sheppard to come to us," The other girl responded, her British accent was clear and dry, they were both Brits.

The girl who was idified as Night had deep red hair that was unmistakably a curled knotted mane, with innocent hazel eyes.

"You guys are crazy!" Merrick shouted, firing at the Shadow Company.

"We know!" they responded in synch.

"Since we're going to be here awhile, would you now like to introduce yourselves?" Night asked.

"We're the Ghosts, that's all you need to know at the moment," I replied.

"The Ghosts? You've got to be kidding me," Dash muttered, taking down about five Shadow Company guys before ducking back to cover to reload.

Night chuckled, "Cheer up, Dash, I'm sure Ghost would be proud of whoever the hell these people are."

Dash grumbled under her breath, "Whatever, let's just finish these guys off and take Sheppard down when he finally gets his coward ass over here," she said, popping back up to shoot down more enemies.

Night chuckled, "Why so serious?" she asked, covering for her friend as she reloaded.

"You know why!" Dash shouted back over the gunfire.

"You two cut the chatter and fire more!" Merrick growled at the girls.

"Who the hell put you in charge of us?" Dash responded crossly, "We're damn good at what we do!"

"So we suggest you keep your bloody mouth shut if you don't want a bullet in your skull," Night replied with a growl, "Is this about you and Archer?" she asked, turning back to Dash as she fired.

"The only sign of him and Toad where they were supposed to be was blood, a lot of it, so yeah, I'm a little worried about him!" Dash huffed, thinning out the enemies further.

Night reloaded her weapon and replied, "They're both capable of handling themselves and they're damn good snipers, I'm sure they're fine."

I heard Keegan give a chuckle from across the field, "Archer? The guy won't sit still!" he called back.

"So you know where he is? It would be really helpful if we knew who you were," Night replied grimly.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to end up with those muppets," Dash said, jerking her head towards the Shadow Company guys from behind cover.

"Is that a threat?" I ask with a humored chuckle.

Keegan chuckled as well, "And you wouldn't want to shoot the guys that saved their asses."

Night and Dash looked at each other, as if discussing something through facial expressions.

Dash gave a discreet nod and stood, facing Keegan and aimed at him, "You're gonna tell us who the bloody hell you are now, or die like these muppets," she threatened, jerking her head towards Shadow Company again.

As Dash said this it didn't take Night long to take me as hostage.

I noticed Hesh look quickly between the Shadow Company force and Dash who was holding a firm glare and steady aim towards Keegan, "Get down!" he shouted, tackling her as a bullet whizzed over their heads and one caught her shoulder, though it could've been worse.

Dash got back up and turned toward the Shadow Company, taking down the few squads that remained quickly.

"You're bleeding," Keegan pointed out when she didn't lower her rifle, as if she were daring any of them to get back up.

"I'm fine," she muttered, lowering the rifle and facing us again.

Before I could say anything I face planted the sandy ground.

"Don't bother mates, she isn't gonna let you touch her," Night replied dryly.

By then I could hear the rotors of a helicopter in bound. Our exfil wasn't due for another half hour.

Dash heard it too and looked to the sky, "Looks like that coward has finally chosen to make an appearance," she muttered, taking aim at the chopper as I heard it land behind me.

"Then let's end it. Now," Night replied as she pulled out her pistol.

"Let's," Dash said simply, slinging her UMP .45 across her back and pulling her own pistol, a Desert Eagle, out.

"What if it isn't Sheppard?" Keegan asked.

Both girls ignored him and moved forward.

"What are you going to do? Just walk up there and shoot him?" I asked.

"Exactly," they said together, stopping as Sheppard exited the helo.

"Oh look Dash, if it isn't the untrustworthy wanker," Night said sarcastically.

Dash just gave a dark chuckle, "Guess even termites need a little sunlight," she growled, aiming her pistol.

Sheppard just chuckled, "You two are pretty damn good, but the Taskforce 141 is dead, and you will be too,"

Before they could respond we saw Shadow Company surrounded them. I could almost hear Dash growl as she holstered her pistol. She looked ready to pounce as one of the Shadow Company guys went up to her. I was a bit shocked when she grabbed the man and in one swift, fluid motion, snapped the man's neck.

"All you've done is lie, and now you can't even fight your own battles," Night shook her head in disgust as she pulled out another pistol.

"You lying, cheating, good-for-nothing, little wanker," Dash growled as she stalked up to Sheppard.

If she were a dog her ears would be back, teeth bared, and snarling. She withdrew her pistol again and shot the first guy that dared come up to her.

"Dash you take Sheppard, I'll handle these muppets," Night said with full confidence as she pulled out her knife and threw it at a Shadow Company who started to come her way.

"With pleasure," Dash snarled, her back may have been to me but I knew she was smirking evilly.

Sheppard had really pissed these two off. I could tell from the looks on my team-mates' faces that we were all just too much in a daze, too shocked, to do anything but sit there and watch as Dash battled it out with Sheppard and Night with about twenty Shadow Company men. Both were equally challenging by the looks of it.

I really couldn't see much of the battle cause of all of the chaos that was happening, but from what I could see Dash had been disarmed but she had just punched Sheppard straight in the jaw, Night on the other hand, honestly I couldn't see her from the Shadow Company in her way.

The battle was a blur. But suddenly the Shadow Company was gone and Dash had Sheppard on the ground, a foot on his chest and a pistol to the head. Her expression didn't change with the bang that made her hand so much as twitch. And with that, Sheppard stopped struggling.

Just then I saw Night get up and push her bangs back as she walked to Dash, "Dash….Let's go home."

"What home?" Dash asked, putting her pistol back in its holster.

"That home," Night pointed to us, "If they found Archer alive, then they might have the rest of our team."

Dash just looked thoughtfully at us and nodded, saying nothing.

Without another word the 141 girls walked to us.

"Thanks for the help," Night said sarcastically.

"Didn't look like you needed it," I said after a moment.

Night chuckled, "True, but it would've been useful. Say Dash, if Roach was here I wonder if he would have glued their arses to the ground?"

Dash laughed, "Probably," she said with a sly smile.

"And you said they were serious," Monday said with a grin as she looked at Keegan.

Dash smirked, "Who said we weren't?" she asked rhetorically.

"You're just serious in battle, I can live with that," Monday gave a sly grin, "I'm Monday."

Dash didn't say anything and Night chuckled, "Dash here has trust issues," she said with a shrug, "Call me Night."

"I'm Logan, that's Hesh, Merrick and Keegan," I decided to introduce ourselves.

Night nodded, "A pleasure, you don't possibly have our lieutenant and favourite bug do you?"

Keegan chuckled, "Yeah, and both snipers."

Night beamed a smiled, "Splendid. When does evac come?"

Hesh checked his watch, "Any second now," he answered.

There was a silence for a moment until we heard the chopper.

When the chopper landed we were all quick to get inside, once again I could see Night and Dash having a conversation by facial expressions. I began to wonder what they were talking about.

"What did you feel when you shot him?" I asked randomly.

Dash looked at me, obviously knowing what I was talking about and shrugged, "Recoil."

"And the sweet feeling of seeing him dead," Night replied a little darkly.

I gave a slightly awkward cough, they seemed a little mentally messed up.

Night gave a small chuckle, "Only when we want to be, Logan,"

I look at her slightly creeped out, "I um, what do you mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean," Night replies with a small shrug.

Dash chuckled, "She's got one hell of a vibe, creepy as hell but awesome."

I didn't know what to say, so before I could say anything Keegan chimed in, "How is that possible?"

Dash shrugged, "Good question," she said, making Night laugh a little.

"It's a gift not even science could figure out," Night shrugged with a small smile.

Keegan shook his head in disbelief.

"Someone is a bit of a pessimist," Night crossed her arms as she looked at Keegan.

"So, in other words you can basically read people's minds?" Monday asked.

Both Dash and Night began to chuckle.

"Not exactly. I can sense people's emotions whether they have their faces covered or not," Night explained.

"So has this 'vibe' scared away any boyfriends?" I asked, quickly regretting it.

Night just laughed like it was nothing, "Well there was this one…."

Dash chuckled, "Yeah, 'cept you're still mad for the LT," she quipped.

"Oh please, it's not like you and Archer haven't had something going on," Night retorted.

"At least I'm not afraid to admit it," Dash shrugged.

"I'm not afraid, I'm simply just being lazy about it," Night shrugged.

Dash just laughed.

Night just grinned, "I hope the bastard is alright though,"

"Wait, wait, wait," Monday said with slight confusion, "So you're telling me, Ghost somehow got lucky and started dating you?"

"It's certainly one way to put it," Night smiled as she nodded.

I almost felt like I got stabbed, so she was taken? By Ghost? Son of a bitch…. Merrick must have caught on to this cause he chuckled.

"Do I smell jealousy?" Merrick whispered to me.

"You're smelling your own dumbassness," I retort quietly back.

"I completely agree with you Merrick," Night chimed in with a cheeky grin.

I looked at Dash who was laughing madly and I could feel my face turn red.

"It's ok, you aren't the first," Night gave a gentle smile, only making my face more red.

I groaned inwardly and pulled my mask back down to hide my embarrassment, making everyone laugh. My face grew even redder, to my surprise, didn't think it could get worse…

"So if you and Ghost don't work out can we plan out seeing a future wedding with you and Logan?" Monday asked through laughing.

Night put a hand over her mouth to cover to from laughing, "Well it's a possibility, but I just met him!"

I shoved myself further into my seat as I felt my face burn red.

"Look! You're all making the lad turn redder than a tomato," Night said with a smirk.

I groaned, just hopping this trip would end.

…..

"Dude you have serious problems," Keegan chuckled as I watched Night kiss Ghost.

"I do not!" I snapped back.

"Someone's a little mad," Monday laughed.

"Oh my baby brother is falling in love," Hesh grinned.

"She's taken, do you honestly think I would,-."

"You dirty slut, you're gonna try to steal her from Ghost aren't you?" Monday cut me off with a playful look.

I groaned, "Can we please get off the subject?"

"And get onto the subject of how you will steal Night from Ghost? Mister slut," Monday joked.

"I never even said I liked her!" I retorted back.

"Your face says it all," Keegan replied with a shrug.

"Ah, young love," Hesh said with a dreamy expression.

"What if, Hesh had a crush on Dash?" Monday asked with a evil grin.

"Wait, what?" Hesh asked.

"Oooh god, Hesh you have a crush on Dash?" I ask with a evil grin.

Monday then looked at the table where Dash sat, "HEY DASH! HESH LOVES YOU!"

Hesh's face began to flush red as Dash roared with laughter.

"So does this mean it's gonna be a double wedding?" Merrick grins.

"You guys aren't teasing the poor bastard again are you?" Night asked as she approached us.

"We were just discussing Hesh and Dash's wedding, as well as your's and Logan's," Monday grinned.

Night laughed, "A little early to start planning don't you think? I mean he hasn't even purposed yet!"

By this time everyone was roaring with laughter as me and Hesh stood there with red faces.

"Who the bloody hell do I have to beat up this time?" Ghost retorts from the couch.

"Well from the looks of it Logan, and exactly how do you plan on beating him up if you're injured?" Night asked as she crossed her arms.

"I have my ways," Ghost replied.

"And where the hell is Archer? Haven't seen him in ages!" Dash complained.

"Probably crawling in the hallways from thinking he can shoot," Night joked with a grin.

"He's in the medical bay at the moment…." Keegan began to chuckle, "But by the way he's been acting, Night seems to be almost dead on."

"Almost?" Night questioned.

"He can walk, but he sure as hell can't shoot," Keegan said simply with a shrug.

"And you haven't checked up on him yet?" Night chuckled, "You both probably don't get along. Judging by personalities."

"Not to change the subject, but if me and Logan are going to get married when is the wedding?" Night asked with grin.

I groan as I face-palm.

"We didn't get very far into the conversation before Hesh admitted his crush on Dash," Monday replied with a laugh.

"I admitted nothing!" Hesh snapped with a red face.

"Oh jesus christ. Keegan, you should probably take Dash to see Archer before she does something drastic," Night said as she looked at Keegan.

"What do you mean by 'Drastic'?" Keegan asked.

Night shook her head, "Don't ask, just do it…..Trust me,"

"Um, ok?" Keegan replied as he went to the door, "Right this way, misses Hesh crush,"

Dash just nodded and followed him down the hallway.

{TRACKING! Logan Walker….}

{FAILURE!...}

{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}

{TRACKING! Amber 'Dash' Collins….}

{Searching…}

{Success!}

I walked in the room after Keegan to see Archer sitting up with his right arm in a sling. He looked none too happy about it either. I smiled and walked up to him when Keegan left to go check on Toad. He brightened up when he saw me and stood.

"Dash! I'm glad you're okay," he said, pulling me into a tight hug with his left arm.

I chuckled a bit, "I was more worried about you, found a lot of blood where you were supposed to be."

Archer finally let me go and sat back down with a huf, "Yeah, damn Shadow Company found us before we could get out. I got a knife to the shoulder and Toad got one to the gut," he explained.

I sat down beside him, pulling him into another hug, careful of his shoulder, "You two okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'm good, better now…" he said, turning his head so that our foreheads were pressed together.

{TRACKING! Amber 'Dash' Collins…..}

{Searching….}

{FAILURE!...}

{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}

{TRACKING! Alexandria 'Night' Price…..}

{Searching….}

{Success….}

"Logan, if you do purpose to me, I hope you will get me amethyst ring cause I already have a Sapphire one," I gave a cheeky grin to Logan, who sat miserably in the corner with a red face.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ghost retorted in a slightly protective manner.

I shook my head, "Me and Logan are going to Alaska together and going to get married and have 25 children, and you aren't invited,"

Even with his mask on I can see his pissed look, "You and Logan aren't going anywhere. Because if I see Logan even breathe on you I'll-."

"Do what? Bark at him? You're injured, you know that right? Unless you're drunk, then that would explain a lot…" I gave a thoughtful look.

"Do I look drunk to you?" Ghost snapped back.

"Perhaps high on painkillers?" I guessed.

"I'm not high on anything!" Ghost retorted once more with a raspy voice.

I grave a grim look, "You sound like you just got done smoking five pounds of weed, jesus christ,"

"That's what I said!" Keegan chirped.

Ghost groaned, "I've smoked nothing! Not even one bloody cigarette!"

I backed away from him with a chuckle, "Someone is going through smoking withdraw."

"So remind me, how did you guys come up with Logan liking Night?" Kick asked curiously.

"Night and Monday were talking about her and Ghost being in a relationship and we can all thank Merrick for bringing Logan's crush to the light," Keegan explained briefly.

"I don't have a crush on her!" Logan barked back.

"If you know what's good for you bloody yank!" Ghost replied.

"Oh shut up you protective hound," Logan said through his teeth.

I face-palmed, "Well, I hope Dash is having a lovely reunion with Archer cause this is a bloody mess."

"What? And this isn't?" Ghost asked.

I left an unhumanly sound come out of my voice as I reply, "No, not really. You are being a bastard, Logan is jealous and the rest of 'em aren't helping the situation. I bet Dash and Archer are having splendid time in the peace and quiet."

"Oh so now you're blaming us?" Hesh asked crossly.

"Partly, yes. Don't you have some emotion to let off your chest to Dash?" I ignored him.

Hesh flushed red and stayed quiet, confirming what I thought on him having a crush on Dash.

"So if you and Logan are going to get married, would this mean Ghost will get married to Merrick?" Monday chirped with a cheeky tone.

Everyone bursted out laughing except Ghost and Merrick, "If they managed to get along I could see it working," I replied with a grin.

It didn't bother me that everyone kept saying me and Logan were going to get married, I still wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, either way I won't lie he did look cute.

"If I marry anyone it's the person with a ring on her left finger," Ghost said dryly.

"Why say 'person' if you said 'her' cause it already lets everyone know it's me," I said with a smug look.

"Just keep in mind she isn't completely your's until she says 'I do'," Logan said with a smirk.

I heard Ghost growl from the couch as I shifted awkwardly. What did he just say? I know what he said, but more importantly what did he mean by it?

Did Logan really like me? I know we were teasing him about it, but damn….. Was he actually serious?

"Should….I ask, exactly what you meant by that?" I asked slightly hesitant.

Logan just looked at me with a smirk, those light green eyes staring at me…..Dammit! I'll never admit it but I really do need Ghost to protect me…. Protect me from situations like this.

So guys like Logan, sweet, innocent and far too bloody sexy, would stay away from me.

I began to shift uncomfortably, I didn't like the way he was looking at me, I felt like he was trying to get inside my head, the way I can with everyone else.

The silence began to grow as well as the tension and awkwardness. Without thought I quickly walked out of the room, I needed to find Dash and ask for her opinion on this.

After walking down the hallway for a bit I randomly opened a door to see Dash and Archer kissing.

"Um, is this a bad time?" I asked skittishly.

They didn't seem to notice me, I stood there slightly awkward.

"Dash!" I shouted after a moment.

"What!?" She replied, only to realize it was me, her face began to turn slightly red.

It's awkward for another moment, "I need to talk to you, alone…."

I then turned to look at Archer, "You can walk, right?"

Archer's face was also reddened but he slowly nodded.

"Then go have a fight with Keegan, I need to speak to Dash alone," I said with a completely serious voice.

He quickly got up with a confused expression.

"But-."

"Now!' I barked as I pointed to the door.

Archer quickly left the room, I shut the door and motionlessly sat on the medical bed and put the palm of my hands onto my eyes.

"Oh god, where do I begin?" I asked with a sigh.

"At the beginning, Night," Dash said with a shake of her head.

"Remember when we started teasing Logan about him liking me?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"He does, doesn't he?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes!" I blurted out, "But that's the problem…."

I shook my head bitterly, "Is it a bad thing that I kinda, um…..Like him to?" I squeaked out.

"Uh…" Dash shifted uncomfortably, "What about Ghost?"

I looked at the ground, "That's what's bothering me, I love Ghost, but there's a strong attraction towards Logan."

"Well… um… Just ignore it… I mean, Ghost has known you longer, he knows more about your past than anyone," Dash shrugged.

I sighed, she had a point. Ghost has known me longer. Dash does know some of my past, but I've never went into complete detail.

I gave a nod, "It's stupid that even asked. I just wish Logan would stop looking at me the way he does…"

There was a comfortable silence for a while. I know Dash wasn't the person to ask relationship advice on, but she always reminded me why I was with Ghost.

I finally let out a long sigh, "I guess we should get back to the rec. room,"

She nodded in agreement and we both got up and went back.

"Stay away from her," I heard Ghost growl.

"What are you going to do about it?" Logan asked with an amused smirk.

I cleared my throat getting their attention, "Did we interrupt something?"

"Just these muppets arguing," Archer said, rolling his eyes.

"About what?" I pressed the matter, beginning to get sick of it.

"You know exactly what," Logan said, looking at me with though dreamy eyes.

I didn't budge, "I'm not sure I follow, care to give me detail," I asked as I crossed my arms.

"They're basically arguing about you," Monday answered with a shrug.

There's a small silence, "I figured," I replied with an uninterested tone.

Logan just looked at me.

'Ghost knows you more…. You love him remember that….'

"So Dash, Hesh has something to tell you," Monday gave a mischievous grin.

Dash didn't even have to hear him, she was already cracking up laughing.

"Wait, what?" Hesh asked oblivious to the situation.

"You're going to admit your undying love for Dash, remember," Monday grinned.

"Ummm," Hesh's face begin to turn red.

"Go on, say something, I dare you. Muppet," Archer replied grimly.

Hesh just rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground as the redness of his face grew.

"What I thought," Archer said with a smug look.

"Riley!" Monday screamed randomly.

I gave her an odd look, "Um, Ghost is right over there,"

Monday chuckled, "I forgot you both haven't met Riley yet,"

Just then I heard a dog bark, a German Shepherd by the sound of it, the dog quickly trotted into the room and went to Monday.

"This is Riley….I'd say he's a faithful companion, but you can't rely on him to keep you hidden for shit," Monday said grimly.

"Ghost, you do know that-."

"Yes, I do," Ghost cut me off.

I gave a yawn as Riley trotted up to me and wagged his tail.

"So, is there a place where I can sleep, cause I'm a little tired," I ask as I pet Riley.

Riley…..Ghost's last name, I was suppose to have soon. And a dog is named Riley, a little ironic, oh well.

Keegan nodded, "Follow me,"

I quickly follow him down the hallway.

"I figured you'd probably prefer me show the barrack's than Logan…." Keegan said as we walked down the hallway.

I nodded, "It was prefered, so thank you,"

Just then we made a sharp left. This must of been the barrack's.

"Pick a bed, there's plenty open," Keegan said as he walked out.

I took a look around, there was only bunkbeds heres, a long row on the right wall and a long row on the left wall, nothing else other than a couple of nightstands.

I decided to take Keegan's advice. I go to the first bed I see and lay down.

{TRACKING! Alexandria 'Night' Price…}

{Searching….}

{FAILURE!...}

{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}

{TRACKING! Simon 'Ghost' Riley….}

{Success!...}

Everyone had went to bed at least an hour ago. Making me the only person still awake, other than Keegan and Monday.

Those two had been acting a little weird for more than thirty minutes, I was beginning to wonder if Keegan was a idiot and said something to make things awkward.

Oh course then again, they both went into a medical room room for five minutes…...I don't even want to think about think about it.

I don't care what they do, as long as I'm out of this bed in no time.

Monday took a seat by me and looked deep in thought.

"Do you have any pop-tarts?" I asked randomly.

Monday looked at me for a second and shook her head.

After a moment Keegan sat down across from me.

There was an awkward silence, "Alright, so who wasn't interested?" I asked curiously.

Keegan looked at me with an odd look as Monday face-palmed.

"You both we're in that medical room for a long time…" I explained.

"You are such a fucking pervert," Monday muttered.

"You didn't answer my question," I replied with a chuckle.

Neither of them answered, Monday pulled out her phone and Keegan picked up a book.

"I don't think it's fair. We get to stay up all night with this!" Monday pointed to me, "Drugged, pervy minded brit!"

I ignored her, "When am I able to start walking?"

"When you can sit up without hurting yourself," Keegan shrugged.

"I can sit up now," I replied with a hopeful expression.

"Without hurting yourself, key words," Keegan said, rolling his eyes.

I groaned, "I didn't hurt myself last time."

"Right," Keegan said skeptically, "Then sit up, if you're so sure."

I gave a victorious grin and slowly begin to sit up, I tried to suppress multiple groans. After another five minutes I finally got into a sitting position, I began to grit my teeth from the pain.

"See, I'm perfectly…..Fine," I struggled to say the last part.

"Uh huh," Keegan rolled his eyes, "lay down dumbass."

I chuckled, "If you're that desperate I suggest you take that up with Monday. I worked too hard to get here mate."

"Well, I guess this is what you get when you put a Brit in a room high on painkillers," Monday said dryly.

I ignored her comment and looked to Keegan, "I'm sitting up, and I didn't hurt myself," I said pointedly, wanting desperately to at least stand.

But I knew Keegan would just get me back down somehow, so I didn't dare try until he told me I could.

I gave a grin and slowly began to pull my legs off the couch. I was still in a lot of pain, but I quickly ignored it and began to stand up.

"See, I'm perfectly-." I was cut off by losing my balance and face-planting the ground.

Monday roared with laughter as well as Keegan.

"As you were saying?" Keegan asked as he laughed.

"You know I think we should leave him there," Monday grinned.

Keegan just chuckled, rolling his eyes at Monday. He got me off the floor and back down on the couch… on my back…

"Now, do yourself a favor and stay down this time," Keegan said pointedly.

"I'll be walking sooner or later," I replied flatly, ignoring him.

"And with the way you keep going at it, it'll be later, rather than sooner," Keegan said simply.

I groaned, "Can you sprinkle your medical dust on me and I'll be able to walk again."

"And he's ten miles out of it again…" Monday muttered.

Keegan got up and left for a moment.

"Oi, where did the wanker go?" I asked curiously.

Monday shrugged, "You just called him a wanker, go figure."

Just then Keegan came back with something in his hands, he came up to me and blew it off his hands all over me, "There, I used my medical dust on you. You can now walk,"

Monday was in a fit of laughter, "Keegan, did you just blow flour on him?"

"Would you like some too?" Keegan replied with smirk.

"Cheeky bastard…" I muttered.

Keegan chuckled, "You said you wanted dust, well I gave it to you."

I'd have flipped him off but I know better than that, he could use it against me too easily…

After everything had died down I heard Monday groan, "This is so boring!"

"Then read a book for once," Keegan replied as he flipped a page of his book.

Monday rolled her eyes, "How about no,"

"When can I walk?" I asked with a whiney voice.

"Is walking all you care about?" Keegan asked with a sigh.

"No," I huffed, "When I can walk I can train, and when I'm training I'm not wasting time."

"If you try walking, you will fall, if that happens you will hurt yourself further making you waste even more time. So I suggest you keep your ass on the couch or you'll waste a lot more time then you want," Keegan replied distastefully.

I just groaned in response, "Is he always like this?"

"Unfortunately," Monday grumbled.

Keegan ignored us, "So, do think Hesh actually has a crush on Dash?"

Monday sunk into her chair with sigh, "I don't know, and I honestly don't give a shit,"

"Monday, I like your sweater," I said in a drowsy tone.

Monday looked down at her sweater, "Why thank you,"

Keegan shook his head disapprovingly, "Monday, you really don't have a good taste in fashion,"

Monday looked back down at her sweater, "What? It's not like we're going to a kindergarten school."

Her sweater was plain black with white wording that plainly said 'Fuck'

Keegan just shook his head, "Only you…."

Monday crossed her arms, "Ghost likes it."

"That's because he's a Brit," Keegan replied crossly.

{TRACKING! Simon 'Ghost' Riley!...}

{FAILURE!...}

{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}

{TRACKING! Logan Walker!...}

{Success!...}

She looked cute when she was sleeping, I would know this cause Night, just so happened to be sleeping in my bed.

I gave a debating sigh on whether I should take her to another bed.

I scratched my head then gently picked her up, I didn't want to look perverted and go ahead and sleep in my bed, with her in it.

I then slowly put her on the bed next to mine.

"Why the bloody hell, did you just do that?" Her voice made me jump.

"Well, for one, you were sleeping in my bed. What did you want me to do?" I replied quietly.

"Wake me up? Go to a different bed. There was plenty of options," Night said with a smug look as she sat up.

"Weren't you sleeping?" I asked annoyed as I sat on my bed.

"I was for thirty minutes, then I couldn't anymore. They do call me Night for a reason," Night still held her smug look, "Oh and by the way. What the bloody hell was that earlier?"

I gave a confused look, "What was what earlier?"

"She isn't completely your's until she says 'I do' Really? Are you that childish? Jesus Christ," Night mimicked me as she laid down.

I rolled my eyes, "You couldn't be that close to him,"

Night raised her eyes, "I'm bloody engaged to him! I would say that is pretty damn close,"

"And I was just stating that anything can happen until you two are actually married. I mean people do call off engagements,"

"And at the rate you're going, there's a chance it might happen," Night muttered.

"So you are interested," I grinned.

"Interested, isn't the word I would use," Night gave a grim look, "I just don't really care for Ghost's protectiveness,"

"So, if you weren't going out with Ghost, would you go out with me?" I asked curiously.

Night turned her back to me, "Good night,"

I gave a grin and laid down, well knowing her answer. Just by how she responded let me know it was probably a 'Yes'.

I sighed and closed my eyes, I knew Night liked me, she probably liked me more than for her own good.

But that was ok, cause I liked her too.

**Wassup people?! Yay this chapter is done! So you can go on ahead and say it, me and Spitfire are both crazy for throwing in our OC's Dash and Night, but honestly, it was really interesting to do that…. So basically, Logan is crushing on Night, and Ghost is a protective dog. Hesh likes Dash, Archer would smack him upside the head though :P Lol, but I must say, we're all probably wondering what Monday and Keegan were doing in that room ;) Thank you all for reviewing me and Spitfire really appreciate it :)**

**Anyway's I'm off.**

**Cheers!**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello people! Welcome to Chapter Four. Yes, Red and I are crazy for putting Night and Dash in and calling them the '141 girls'. Just take note that this is AU from Indestructible, I'll let Red tell you whether or not it is for Shadow of The Past. Anyway reviewer shout-outs: xRosexInxThexSnowx and WheresDaBeef, Red and I are so glad you're enjoying the story!_**

**_Thanks for Reading, Fly High Aim Higher_**

**_~Spitfire out_**

_*Two Weeks Later*_

"Archer, Hesh, you two will take up a sniper position on this ridge and provide overwatch," Merrick said, pointing to the ridge marked on the map, "I will hold off a position on the bridge while Keegan and Logan push forward to Rorke's location and take him out from across the river before he gets on the chopper."

"Any questions?" Hesh asked, looking around at Monday, Archer, Keegan, Night, Dash, and I.

"Yeah," Dash said cooly, "what about the rest of us?"

"The rest of you will be 'securing' a transport out of there, it's gonna get hot once we take him out," I explained.

"Anything else?" Merrick asked, a few seconds of silence confirmed no more questions, "Dismissed, get ready and be at the landing pad in ten minutes or get left behind."

"What if we wanted to be left behind?" Night smirked as she crossed her arms.

Monday laughed but a cold look from Merrick silenced them both.

Night put her hand over her mouth to smother her laugh, "You have something on your face Merrick, I think it's uptight."

Merrick just scolded and replied coldly, "If you don't watch what you say you'll be strapped to the top of the chopper."

Night put her hands up in defense, "Good god you can't take a joke can you?"

"Just get ready," I cut Merrick off before he could respond.

Night gave an amused chuckle as she walked out and I heard Merrick mumbling under his breath as he walked out.

Once everyone left I got up and headed for the locker room.

It didn't take me long to head for the landing pad, just then I saw Merrick and Hesh standing there.

"Where are the others?" I asked curiously.

Hesh shrugged, "I think they're on their way, but I'm not sure,"

I gave a nod and stood there waiting with them, after a few minutes we saw the rest walk towards us.

"I see you didn't leave us," Night grinned and I could hear a Monday snicker.

Merrick growled, "Just get in the damn helicopter before I throw you in,"

"A feisty one!" Night chuckled as she got in.

I could see Merrick roll his eyes as he got in, once everyone got in it became quiet.

"So, who's Rorke?" Night asked curiously.

"He's a former member of the Ghosts. We don't know the full story other than him being completely brainwashed into hunting us down."

"You don't have to have a vibe to see that isn't the whole truth. Why are you chasing Rorke?" Dash replied grimly.

It became quiet once more, I finally spoke up, "He killed our leader, and mine and Hesh's dad,"

"Revenge? Must be a new trend 'eh?" Night said cooly.

"He killed our dad, what do you expect?" Hesh retorted.

Night shrugged, "I don't know, I never really had a father,"

"Wait? What do you mean?" I blurted out curiously.

There was a thick silence, Night simply looked at me for a second then let her gaze drop to the floor.

"Ok, well I guess she isn't gonna say," Keegan said dryly.

"I think we already knew that," Dash replied with a smirk.

"What my father was...Doesn't matter now," Night finally spoke up.

And there was her dark side again, I really do wonder what happened to these two girls.

"Trust me Logan, it's better if you don't," Night replied distastefully.

Jesus christ! She is a freaking mind reader! I finally had came to the conclusion that I didn't like her vibe.

"What was he thinking?" Monday chirped with a grin.

Night shrugged, "Something about wanting to know about mine and Dash's past…."

This earned me a glare from Dash, which I shifted uncomfortably from.

"Spec ops bull shit gone wrong, let's leave it at that," Dash growled out, looking away and watching the ground pass quickly beneath us.

Night sunk into her seat, "Before the military."

Everyone waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

What was that suppose to mean? Hmmm, I can't guess what happened to Night but I could try to guess for Dash, if she said 'gone wrong' I guess she could have been tortured?

There's an awkward silence, which doesn't seem to faze Night and Dash, but it clearly had Keegan, Monday and Merrick uncomfortable, which I add myself to that group.

"How long until we get there?" Monday asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"A long time," Merrick replied shortly.

Monday gave a put out sigh and pulled out her mask and looked at it.

"So, what do you mean by before the military," I asked quietly as I looked at Night.

And it was just like that she gave me a cold glare, "Not everybody had parents, not even one. Some of us, lived…..differently,"

I scratched my head and gave a thoughtful expression, why was she so secretive about it? Both of them, it couldn't have been that bad. She could've been an orphan, but what about Dash? I quickly kept my mouth shut before I started to question Dash, she seemed a bit more protective about it.

"Keep on pressing questions, cause it's not going to be long before one of us punches you straight off your ass," Dash warned.

"It couldn't have been that bad!" I replied.

This time I received a glare from both of them.

"Logan, if I were you, I'd shut up…." Monday said as she sunk further into her seat.

"Yeah, it looks like you're just pissing them off," Keegan chimed in.

"Pissing us off? That's a bit of an understatement," Night replied grimly.

I just groaned and closed my eyes, this was going to be a very long ride.

…

We dismounted the chopper quickly after the long, quiet ride. Dash and Night hadn't said anything else and their faces were all the evidence I needed to know they were both pissed. Dash pulled up a black bandana to cover her nose and mouth, her hair already tied back in a neat pony-tail, and didn't bother covering her eyes.

Night on the other hand put her hair back and put on a mask, that looked quite familiar.

"Is that…..Ghost's mask?" Monday asked curiously.

Night shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not.." she then pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

"Did you steal his mask and glasses?" Keegan asked in disbelief.

"I don't see you making any use of that information so I'm not going to answer," Is all Night replied with.

"How can you even do that?" Monday muttered.

"He's a heavy sleeper, trust me…" Night replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Kick, go with Monday, Night, and Dash and secure our exit strategy," Merrick said, pointing in the direction the group was supposed to head, "The rest of us are going after Rorke; Archer, Hesh, set up here, you two are on overwatch."

Everyone gave a nod and got in position. Once we were ready Hesh switched his com on, signalling for everyone else to do the same.

"All teams check in," Hesh said quietly.

"Snipers in position," Archer's response came over the com clearly.

"Team two ready," Monday said quickly.

"Solid copy, Command team is moving," Hesh replied, "Minimal radio contact from here on out."

"Be careful out there. Stay frosty," Night said quickly, I couldn't detect what her tone of voice was from the static of the coms.

I didn't respond and no one else did either. We moved forward, coming up on the small town where we'd find Rorke and nail him before he boarded a chopper and we lost our window. Almost immediately we were met with a large Federation force and were in an open fire fight. Once we pushed them back to the bridge Merrick turned and held the position while Keegan and I cleared out the remaining Federation soldiers.

The way was clear and I ran ahead of Keegan, getting to the side of the river. I could see Rorke walking towards the chopper and aimed down my sights, lining up a headshot. Rorke looked right at me and I froze.

I could barely hear Keegan running up behind me but he was still around the corner, he didn't have a shot, the buildings were in the way so neither of the snipers could get a shot either. I was the only one, but I froze.

'Kill him!' A familiar voice shouted in my head over and over, making me drop the rifle I held and bring my hands up to my head, covering my ears.

I shouted as the voice got louder, "Get out of my head!" I shouted, trying to shake it away.

"Logan? Logan, what's going on!?" I heard Keegan's voice in the background of the voice in my head still shouting at me to kill him.

Then I lost it. I rose to my feet, facing Keegan, fists clenched. I ran at him and tackled him to the ground.

The next few minutes were a blur but I somehow ended up on the ground with Keegan's knee pressed into my back and a needle piercing my neck. Then it all went black.

**{TRACKING! Logan Walker!...}**

**{Searching….}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}**

**{TRACKING! Keegan P. Russ!...}**

**{Searching!...}**

**{Success!...}**

What the hell just happened, I have no clue. All I know is when I came around the corner, Logan was practically on the ground screaming. Then he just shuts up, stands, and attacks me. Caught me off guard so he had managed to get me on the ground and land some heavy blows to my chest before I could get him off and pinned.

I breathed out heavily once the adrenaline from the sudden attack wore off, only to stop short with a sharp pain in my chest. Shit… I shook it off, assuming and hoping my ribs weren't broken and they were only bruised.

"Keegan? What the hell is going on over there?!" Merrick shouted over the com.

"Had a little 'situation'. Think Rorke got to Logan after all…" I said hesitantly.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Night retorted in what sounded like a demanding tone.

"Uh… It's a bit of a long story…" Hesh responded.

"It's going to be a long ride home after all," Night replied.

"Yeah, it's also classified," Merrick said sharply, "What's the status on the transport?"

"Give us another ten minutes… Classified my arse," Night answered.

"Yeah, Merrick, you are not off to a good start getting me to trust you…" Dash said simply and quietly.

"Either way we'll be out of here in no time. And when Logan wakes up I'm going to have a little chat with him in private," Night informed us.

"You can talk to him if he wants you to talk to him," Hesh said in a protective manner.

"Have you noticed the way he's looked at me lately? Dumbarse," Night muttered.

"Merrick get over here and get Logan!" I ignored their bickering.

"On my way," Merrick replied.

It wasn't but five minutes later I see Merrick jog up, "You look like shit."

"Just pick his ass up!" I hissed out.

Merrick rolled his eyes as he picked up Logan, "How's that transport going?"

There wasn't a response.

I slowly got up and grabbed my ribs, they hurt like hell!

Me and Merrick exchanged looks, "Night! Dash? Does anyone copy?"

There still wasn't a response.

"Team two, report!" Merrick kept trying to get them to respond.

I shook my head, "Merrick…."

"Team two reporting! Dammit!" Night's com was cut off by static.

"We've run into some 'complications' with the truck!" Dash shouted over her com.

The sound of gunfire and shouting echoed over the link.

Me and Merrick exchanged looks once more, "We're on our way!"

Merrick quickly jogged forward as I slowly limped, I couldn't wait to get back to base and get this looked at.

It was a horrible walk to begin with and Merrick was already there, when I got there this…..This was hot mess, bodies were everywhere and blood was covering the place, it looked like they came out of a blender.

I looked to my left to see Night pinning down a single Federation and literally choking him with her bare hands.

I looked to my right to Dash swiftly break one's neck.

Note to self… Never piss the 141 girls off…

"Dash! Cover the left side! I'm going in for the truck!" Night called out as she grabbed the dead Federation's weapon, which happened to be a pistol.

Dash simply grabbed the first weapon in her sight and gave cover fire.

They were both so quick it was hard to keep track of them. Just then I saw one Federation get into the driver's seat and turn on the car.

It was in one quick moment that Night had gotten to the car and kicked off the side of it doing a backflip.

Just as she landed she shot the guy in the face, I could swear I saw pain in her face though.

"Come on! Let's go!" She yelled out as she climbed into the back.

Just then I saw Hesh and Archer with Kick and Monday running past me and to the truck.

I quickly hobbled to the car dodging bullets that were fired at me.

"Assholes," I muttered under my breath as I got to the truck, I quickly got in the back.

"Hold on!" Merrick said as he pressed his foot to the gas pedal.

Just then we went over ton of bumps, what I assumed to be dead bodies.

When we hit a huge bump we literally were lifted from our seats and slammed back down on our asses.

"Merrick you are such a reckless driver!" I screeched in pain.

"Oh trust me you don't know a bad driver until you've seen Night drive," Dash assured me.

Night gave a sickened look, "I'm better with motocycles. But yes, she is very much right,"

"You look like shit, both of you," Monday pointed to me and Night.

"I probably cracked a rib! What do you expect?" I hissed out.

Night shook her head, "What I just did to get us our ride. I haven't done in a long time. I think I sprained or broke my ankle. Dammit I hate bad landings,"

"At least you don't have a bruised or cracked rib," I replied hotly.

Night rolled her eyes, "A little self centered I see."

"So who wants to explain him?" Dash asked with a low growl as she pointed to an unconscious Logan.

"Classified," Merrick said shortly.

"Bullshit," Dash growled back.

Night shook her head, "Let me guess, he was probably tortured? Wasn't he? Ghost has told me similar stories."

"What happened to Logan is none of your concern now shut up," Merrick replied.

"If Logan is mentally unstable, don't you think it would be unsafe for him to come with us?" Night pressed the matter.

"Says the two mentally messed up people," Merrick retorted sharply.

I rolled my eyes, "Point is, we thought he was okay," I said simply.

"And you just magically got a cracked rib?" Dash retorted back.

"I said thought… Didn't say we were right…" I said simply.

"And clearly he wasn't. How come what happened to him is 'Classified'? If he just injured you this is an issue," Night said pointedly as she crossed her arms.

"Same reason so much of both of your files are covered in black ink…" Hesh muttered.

"Me and Dash may be a bit mentally messed up….But the thing is, we can control it," Night replied cooly.

"It's not that simple…" Hesh stopped himself from telling them about what really happened to his brother.

Night gave a bitter chuckle, "Go on. Trust me, me and Dash both have been through serious shit."

Hesh hesitated, looking to Merrick. Merrick just gave a look that clearly said 'your choice'.

Hesh sighed and looked both girls in the eye, "Rorke got a hold of Logan after we thought we were done with that bastard. It took us over two months to find him and at least a week to plan the rescue and execute it… In that time, Logan, he got pretty messed up. He refused to eat, he knew it had poison. Poison that would 'break' him. He resorted to drinking rainwater since he was being kept in a mud pit. Every time Rorke took Logan and beat him, he put the mask on first, tried to trick him into thinking Rorke was one of us. When he realized it wasn't working, he injected the poison directly, made the effects worse…" Hesh trailed off, "Should've known he wouldn't be able to hang on…"

It was silent for a moment, Night gave a sigh and shook her head, "Sounds like Ghost all over again."

"What happened to Ghost?" Monday asked curiously.

Night shrugged, "His past, resembles mine. Abused as a child, joined the military, he got caught then captured and tortured, rest went to shit. Logan's torture sounds a little like Ghost's, but a very different method was used for Ghost," Night looked at the ground.

It was quiet again, I began to ponder on her word 'Resembles', she definitely didn't go into any detail.

I sighed as I let my eyes go to Monday, I don't know what the hell I saw in her…I guess it was because even though she let everything roll off her back she was a hurt puppy on the inside, she just never showed it.

We found her way back before Hesh and Logan joined, she was Seventeen at the time, both of her parents had died from the Federation, and she had no where else to go.

I guess I felt like I needed to protect her in someway. But it only resulted with her giving me a funny look.

I never actually straight up told her I liked her. But with the way I talked and acted sometimes would get the message across, but still she kept trying to friendzone me, which I wouldn't take for an answer.

She looked over at me and I switched my gaze over to the other side of the truck, which just so happened to have me looking at Archer, who was eyeing me suspiciously.

"And I'm the medic sniper wannabe," Archer said with a smirk.

"At least I didn't need someone to save my ass," I replied roughly.

"Right," Archer said sarcastically, "and what exactly happened to your chest, tough guy?"

"Let's just say the kid packs a punch and leave it at that," I replied with a shrug.

"The all mighty Keegan gets taken down by a kid? Oh you are so tough," Archer kept his sarcastic attitude.

"Sums it up," Monday chimed in.

I rolled my eyes, "If Logan punched you, you wouldn't even be able to stand, short stuff."

Monday crossed her arms, "I'm not short, I'm fun size. Unlike some people."

This was one of those moments where I didn't exactly know how to respond, she was seriously random, not to mention was able to come up with a comeback in five seconds.

I may have had a small 'crush' on her but I was pretty damn good at hiding it.

"Fun size? Monday you aren't fun size, you are a midget that gets into a lot of trouble," I shook my head disapprovingly.

Monday gave a glare, "At least I'm not bitch size."

Archer gave us a funny look, "Do I see some sparks flying?"

"If there is any sparks flying it's because of a car battery that I'm using on him….If you catch my drift," Monday replied grimly.

Archer raised his eyebrows, "Right….. A little kinky don't you think?"

"What?!" Monday asked confused as her face began to turn red.

I just groaned as I facepalmed, "You are such a pervert Archer,"

Archer raised his hands in defense, "What? Aren't you two together or something?"

"I swear to god….If one more person says that…." Monday muttered.

"I take that as a 'No'?" Archer asked curiously.

"Archer, would you shut up?" I asked as I rubbed the temple of my head.

Archer shrugged, "I mean by the way you two act…...You would think-."

"Oh god, why does this sound like me and Ghost?" Night cut Archer off with a sour look.

"You and Ghost acted like that all the time though!" Archer argued.

Night shook her head, "To be honest, half the time I think the only reason we have a relationship is because of you all pressing it on us."

"That is sad," Archer shook his head.

"I said I 'think'. I never said it was because of that." Night replied grimly.

"At least I'm certain I love Dash," Archer said with a smug look.

Dash just chuckled and leaned against Archer, "Right back at you," she said with a smirk.

"I love Ghost, sure doesn't sound like it, but I do…..Even if he is a stubborn arse sometimes," Night said as she crossed her arms.

"Sometimes?" Dash questioned with a laugh.

Night joined in her laughter, "Ok maybe all of the time, but you do what you do when you love someone, even if they are the most stubborn jackarse you have ever seen in your life,"

"You forgot the protective bastard part," Dash continued to chuckle.

Night put her hands up in defense, "I will admit he is a protective bastard, with reason though."

Why did I get the feeling that was directed to an unconscious Logan. Probably because it was, even though she said she loved Ghost I could tell there was some unspoken words between her and Logan.

"I like how we got off the topic of Keegan and Monday being together," Archer gave me a smirk.

Both me and Monday groaned and the whole car bursted out laughing.

"I've known Keegan since I was seventeen! He's like an older brother to me!" Monday protested.

"That is such bullshit!" I already regretted the words as they came out of my mouth.

"Woah, Keegan are you admitting something?" Night grinned.

I cleared my throat as I shifted uncomfortably, "Ummm,"

Monday just gave me a warning glare that said 'Don't even think about it.'

Things became silent for a moment, what the hell could I say, I basically admitted that there was something between me and Monday.

This makes me think of what happened two weeks ago back in the medical room, it was nothing special but I still remember it as clear as day.

_{Two Weeks Ago}_

_I was quick to get to the medical room, I had to get Ghost some more medicine for tomorrow, he was going to need it whether he knew it or not._

_Right as I opened the door and walked in I crashed into Monday, "Jesus christ Keegan, what are you in a hurry for?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "I'm doing stuff, unlike you,"_

_"I am doing stuff," Monday replied as she took a step back to make space between us._

_"Really because by the looks of it, you are going through the medical records….Why the hell are you going through them anyways?" I asked curiously._

_"None of your business," Monday replied as she went back to the filing cabinet._

_"I'm the medic, I'm pretty sure it's my business," I pointed out as I went to the filing cabinet._

_Monday turned to face me, "No it's not, what's with you and trying to make it your business anyways?"_

_Just then she accidentally dropped one of the papers she was holding._

_Before she could get to it I had already picked it up, "Keegan give it back!"_

_I shook my head as I began to read it, "Why are you looking at your old medical files?"_

_"Give it here," Monday said tightly as she crossed her arms._

_"Not until you answer my question….Is this about your parents?" I asked pressingly._

_Monday gave a slightly hurt look by the mention of her parents, "Can…...Would you just give me the damn paper?"_

_"I guess it is sense you're ignoring my question," I stepped closer to her._

_It was quiet for a moment, Monday sighed as she looked up to address me, "Look, if you really care, you'll just give me the file back and drop the subject," Her voice was quiet and serious._

_There was another moment of silence, I sighed and gave her the file, "I do care, but the problem is, do you?"_

_Monday shifted uncomfortably then put the file back in the cabinet, "I'll be out in the rec. room if you need."_

_With that being said, she walked out of the room leaving me completely frustrated._

_{Present}_

"Hello? Keegan? Anybody home?" Monday was in my face and flicked my forehead, making me jump back a little.

"Gah! What?" I asked, looking around, everyone was staring at me.

"Dude you spaced out for like five minutes… You sure you're okay?" Archer asked.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm good, I was just… thinking," I answered, looking down at my hands.

Monday seemed to catch on to what I was 'thinking' about and sat down next to me.

I blushed heavily as she leaned against me with a yawn and was suddenly glad I had decided to keep my mask on.

Everyone gave a confused look, Archer scratched his head, "Weren't you two just…." He shook his head and muttered, "Talk about mood swings."

I shrugged, careful not to move the shoulder she was leaning on, "She says I make a good pillow…" I said, trying to make an excuse for her to do that, god knows why…

"You mean cuddle pillow?" Night corrected with a grin.

I continued to blush harder, I silently thanked god that I had my mask on, "No, just a pillow."

"He is a comfy pillow," Monday nodded then lifted her head and kissed my cheek then returned her head to my shoulder.

"So, what's the excuse for that?" Dash smirked.

I maintained a shocked silence, not knowing how to answer.

"Oh my god! They do make a cute couple!" Night playfully slapped Dash.

I just sat there in silence, still trying to register what happened. One moment she was pissed and the next she suddenly becomes, I didn't even know what to call her.

…

I sighed as Merrick finished patching me up.

"So what was that with Monday back in the car?" Merrick asked curiously.

I just groaned, "Like I know. It's Monday, god only knows why she did it."

Merrick put his hands up in defense, "Just wondering. Seems like you're still shocked."

"Would you just go check on Logan," I said grimly.

Merrick rolled his eyes, "God you are so sensitive," He then left the room.

I let out a relieved sigh as I closed my eyes, I was definitely glad this day was over.

Just then I heard a knock on the door, I rolled my eyes, "Come in,"

Who the hell even knocks here? Nobody I know. To my surprise it was Monday.

Her face was written with a little bit of skittishness.

She took a seat by the bed, "I was just wondering if you were ok…"

I looked at her for a second curious, she didn't normally act like this, but then again she wasn't really acting normal in the car either.

I shrugged, "I'm fine."

There's a moment of silence and I began to feel the tension rise.

"Look um, can we talk about…..What happened in the car?" Monday finally broke the silence.

I raised my eyebrows unsure of where this was going, "What about it?"

Monday looked at the floor for a moment, "I just…"

She sighed then looked at me and stood up, it was just for a second.

Monday leaned down and kissed me, I didn't even know how to react, it was just a quick small peck on the lips but it felt nice.

When she broke the kiss she looked at me for a moment then took a step back, "I like you Keegan….."

Monday had an unmistakable hurt look in her eyes, "But, whatever this is, isn't meant to be. You're a good friend Keegan, and…."

She sighed as she walked to the door, "That's all you'll ever be…..I'm sorry."

She then opened the door and left me, confused and hurt unsure of what the hell had happened. Honestly, I wanted to get my mind off of this, go check on Logan or something, but it was kind of hard to walk with three broken ribs, two fractured, and the rest bruised. I was beginning to wish I hadn't let Archer get the x-rays…

Even if I could walk, I would be chasing down Monday at the moment. But here I was, stuck in a fucking medical room, I really needed to take my mind off of this.

I groaned I let my head drop to the pillow and closed my eyes.

**{TRACKING! Keegan P. Russ!...}**

**{Searching…}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

**{WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}**

**{TRACKING! Logan Walker!...}**

**{Success!..}**

"For the last time, I don't know what the hell happened!" I shouted, my brother and Merrick kept asking what had gone wrong, but I didn't even know, the sniper called Archer just stood there, but I wasn't sure why he was even there, "One minute I'm aimed in on Rorke, next thing I know Keegan's got me pinned and a needle in my neck, and then I'm waking up here! It doesn't make any sense to me and I don't know what the hell happened."

"Logan, you attacked Keegan," Hesh said firmly.

"Well, I don't remember anything after I was aiming at Rorke, I don't even know if I took the shot…" I shrugged.

"You didn't," Merrick said simply, "That's one of the many things that worries us. According to Keegan, he saw you aiming in, then you broke down, dropping your rifle before you took the shot, screaming 'get out of my head', and attacked him head on," he explained.

I groaned, pulling my knees into my chest, "I'd swear it didn't happen, only I know it did… I just can't remember it…."

Hesh and Merrick looked back at Archer who shrugged, "The sedation can't account for memory loss, it doesn't happen, I don't have a clue what may have caused it…" he answered the unspoken question.

"Well that's just great," Hesh replied flatly.

Merrick sighed, "Sorry Logan, you'll have to stay here until we can figure out what the hell happened."

"Yeah," I responded, "I wouldn't trust me either."

"It's simple enough," Hesh practically growled it out, "Rorke got to him. I didn't get there in time…"

"Hesh don't blame yourself," I gave a grim look.

Before Hesh could respond we heard the door open, "How is Logan doing?" Monday asked concern.

"Fine, other than memory loss of what happened with Keegan," Archer answered.

Monday gave a strained look, "Oh," was all she replied with.

"Maybe if we got to him sooner he wouldn't be like this," Hesh scolded as he stormed off.

"Well, I guess everyone is in a shitty mood," Monday remarked as she slumped into a chair.

"You mean you're in a shitty mood," Merrick corrected, "What happened to you to make you such a pessimist?"

"Fuck off," Monday spat back as she sunk into her seat.

Me and Merrick exchanged looks, what was her big deal?

"Is everything alright Monday?" I asked slightly concerned.

Monday got up with a grim look, "Do I need to repeat myself?"

Me and Merrick both stayed quiet, she was clearly pissed, and we all learned to not mess with her when she was in that mood, so we both stayed quiet and decided not to mess with her.

I gave a tired sigh and lay down with my back to everyone else. Hesh blamed himself for this, when it was blatantly my own fault. Hesh had nothing to do with me failing to control myself.

I was far too deep in thought to hear Monday and Merrick talking, when I turned to look at them Monday had already went to the door and muttered, "Fucking jerk."

Merrick gave a growl and chased after her, leaving me here by myself.

I just sighed and closed my eyes, I was glad to be alone. It felt like a few minutes had past when I heard the door open again.

When I turned to see who it was I gave a confused look, what did Ghost want?

"Monday has a big mouth, mate," he said steadily, "told me everything. Y'know, I think you do remember what happened, you just don't wanna come out with it," he said, sitting down beside me.

I cleared my throat nervously, "I ummm."

"Look, kid, if you know something, you should tell me…" he said, holding his steady look, "if they broke you down…"

"I don't know anything," I insisted, "It's just blank."

"No, I know you remember what happened," Ghost pressed.

"How?" I interrupted before he had the chance to continue.

"Because something 'similar' happened to me, and I remember every detail," he said darkly, his voice deadpan.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat not liking where this was going, "What do you want from me?" My voice was more hostile than I intended it to be.

"The truth," Ghost said firmly.

Deciding not to budge I replied, "The truth about what?"

"The truth about what happened just before you attacked Keegan," he kept pressing, he was one insistent bastard…

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because, I want to help you."

**Wassup People!? Yay chapter is done ^_^ Sorry Beef but Monday and Keegan are too perfect for each other :D This chapter feels short but in reality it's probably long like the others… oh and while I'm here I might as well say: I no longer have this story on my page cause of an *Censored* Reviewer who threatened to have us reported if we did not take down one copy of this story. Now I'm going to go sulk in a corner and eat chocolate.**

**Anyways I'm off. Cheers!**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


End file.
